Rutter Family Adventures
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: A bunch of stories about Nina, Fabian, AnnaBelle Marie, and Jonah!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyy guys! It's Lily! I'm here to write a new story for you guys (my awesome readers). I've been meaning to write this for a VERY long time because I've had this idea in my head so I'm writing it for you guys! I hope you enjoy! And also, the chapters in this story are going to be different. In chapter 1, AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah are going to be in high school, and in other chapters, they are going to be very little. Also, if you guys have any ideas for later chapters, tell me in the reviews and I'll write it in this story! Soooo I hope you enjoy this story! :)**

Chapter 1- Guess Who Wants To Be A Cheerleader?

Nina's POV  
I was in my kitchen helping my son Jonah with his geometry homework. Jonah is struggling in math and Fabian isn't really good at math but I am so I'm Jonah's math helper. I was helping him work on a problem, when my daughter AnnaBelle Marie came into the kitchen holding a cheerleading uniform. And not just any cheerleading uniform. MY cheerleading uniform. "AnnaBelle Marie, why do you have my cheerleading uniform?" I whispered. I didn't want Fabian to know I was a cheerleader because he would think of me badly. And I didn't want that. Instead of whispering, AnnaBelle Marie announced, "I want to be a cheerleader!" I sighed. Way to whisper I thought. Fabian came into the kitchen holding a tea cup and asked, "AnnaBelle Marie, why do you want to be a cheerleader?" "Well, today as I was walking to all of my classes, I saw a poster that said: "Do you want to be a cheerleader? If you do, then come to the gym Thursday for tryouts at 3:30. And mum was a cheerleader and I looked through her albums and I found her cheerleading costume and so since she was a cheerleader, I want to be a cheerleader." Right after she said that, Fabian asked, "Nina you were a cheerleader?" I faced him and I smiled guilty. "Yep." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Reasons..." I turned away from Fabian and I said to AnnaBelle Marie, "Have John help you. He was a cheerleader and he can show you some routines and teach you how to do a backflip and cartwheel." "But I don't WANT his help. I want your help." I smiled at AnnaBelle Marie and I said, "Ok I'll help you." AnnaBelle Marie jumped up and down and clapped her hands and squealed (we call that doing an Amber), and she said, "Awesome! Now I'm going to go put this uniform on since it clearly doesn't fit you?" After AnnaBelle Marie said that my mouth hung open. "Oh really?" AnnaBelle Marie nodded and I grabbed my uniform and I ran to the bathroom and I tried the uniform on. And it DID fit me! I walked back to the kitchen, and when everyone saw me their mouths hung open. "Now what was that about my uniform not fitting me?" I crossed my arms and smirked at AnnaBelle Marie. She just sighed and said, "Just help me. Please?" My smirk turned into a smile and I uncrossed my arms and I held my hand out to AnnaBelle Marie and she grabbed it. "I would love to help you." She smiled and we were about to walk out when Fabian said, "Nina Rutter, you have A LOT of explaining to do tonight." "Yeah yeah." I said walking out of the kitchen into the backyard.

That afternoon, I showed AnnaBelle Marie how to do a cartwheel and a blackflip (and she learned quickly and did it perfectly) and I showed her some routines, and once again she learned quickly. I was so proud of her. "You are SO going to get a spot on the cheerleading team!" I said happily. AnnaBelle Marie did an Amber again and I called everyone outside so they could see AnnaBelle Marie do a routine for them, along with backflips and a cartwheel. And once again, she did it perfectly! After she was done, we all clapped for her and cheered. Did I say I was proud of her? Because I am. After that, I went inside and helped Jonah wit his geometry homework. After we got it done, we ate dinner, and then it was bedtime.

Fabian's POV  
After the twins were in bed, Nina showed me some of her cheerleading albums and she explained to me about her being a cheerleader. She was a cheerleader in middle school and in the 9th grade, and John was on the cheerleading squad and Micheal was on the football team and Nina and Micheal dated. But I didn't care. We haven't heard from Micheal in a VERY long time and we were very happy with that. And John lives a few doors down and we see him a lot. He loves the kids and the kids love him. After Nina explained everything to me, Nina apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a cheerleader. I was just worried you would think I was snobby and a bitch." After Nina said that I said, "Nina why would you think that?! I don't think your NONE of those things. I think your beautiful, nice, sweet, a caring person, a wonderful mother and wife and a wonderful person. Please don't EVER think otherwise." Nina nodded and I said, "Now since that's cleared, will you show me a routine?" Nina smiled and said, "I would love to." She ran to the closet and came back a few seconds later with a bow in her hair and she did a routine. And like earlier, it included backflips and a cartwheel and it even included a somersault. Nina ended with the splits, and I clapped and cheered. Nina smiled and said, "Now to take this off." Before Nina could move, I said, "How about you leave that on?" Nina smiled and giggled and she climbed into bed. "I'm so lucky I'm married to a cheerleader. Like I'm so lucky." Nina giggled and I captured her lips in a kiss. Let's just say it was a good night for both of us.

AnnaBelle Marie's POV  
(Thursday at 3:30)

I was in the gym warming up for my tryout. I was SO nervous! Some of these girls are REALLY pretty and I'm afraid I won't get on the squad because I'm not pretty enough. My two best friends Hailey and Maddie were here and even my brother was here. He was sitting on the bleachers smiling and waving at me. I swear if he embarrasses me, he's going to get it! Just then Zoey Dunn a senior blew her whistle meaning everyone come to her. And that's what everyone did. "Ok, welcome to tryouts! One by one, each of you is going to show us your routine and were going to tell you if you made the squad. PLEASE don't cry if you made the squad that'll just be embarrassing and you'll embarrass yourself. OK? Ok. So first off is you." OMG. Zoey just pointed at me. I gulped and I looked at Hailey and Maddie who mouthed, good luck and they walked away to sit on the bleachers. I breathed in and out and I walked to the middle of the gym and Ashley Hook a junior started the music. After she started it, I did one of my mum's routines with backflips and cartwheels. The routine was 4 minutes and I ended with the splits. And boy was I surprised I could do the splits. After I was done, all the cheerleaders talked and after they were done they turned to face me. Zoey said, "Congrats! Your on the squad!" OMG! I'M ON THE SQUAD! I smiled and I walked to Maddie and Hailey and we freaked out together. I'M ON THE SQUAD! I'M ON THE SQUAD! AHHHH!

After cheerleading tryouts were over, Jonah gave me a ride home. He congratulated me multiple times and I smiled. When we finally reached home, I grabbed my backpack and I opened and closed the door of Jonah's car and I ran inside. When I ran into the living room I saw that my mum's parents were their, my dad's parents, everyone who went to boarding school with my parents, and John. When they saw me my mum asked, "Sooooo..." I did an Amber and I said, "I MADE THE SQUAD!" After I said that everyone cheered and my mum ran and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you!" I smiled at my mum and just then Jonah came in. "Hey their was a party and you guys didn't invite me?! Did you cut the cake already?!" Everyone laughed when Jonah said that. "Fabes, are you sure he's our son because he's sure like Alfie." 'Hey!" Alfie protested. "I think the same thing about AnnaBelle Marie. She acts like Amber like everyday. I don't think their our kids." "You can have them if you want." My mum said jokingly. "Mum!" I said. "I'm just kidding. You guys may be our kids but your around your aount and uncle a lot. And were about to cut the cake Jonah to answer your question." "CAKE!" Jonah yelled. He ran to the kitchen making everyone roll their eyes. "I taught him well." Alfie said smiling and shaking his head. Everyone laughed and everyone went to the kitchen. We cut the cake and we talked about tryouts. My mum said she can teach me everything about being a cheerleader and she can teach me stunts and John can to. Let's just say it was a good afternoon.

**Yayyyy AnnaBelle Marie made the sqad! Let me just say, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I can't wait to write more chapter for you guys! If you guys have any ideas for this story, leave them in your review. That would be lovely. Hope you guys enjoyed tis chapter! See you soon with the second chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 2: A Bad Storm  
(The twins are in high school)  
Jonah's POV  
I sat in my bedroom bored out of my mind. Their was a bad storm outside so school was cancelled. I couldn't go anywhere because the roads were bad and my mom and dad said I can't go anywhere. AnnaBelle Marie is in her room doing god's know what...probably texting Hailey about her crush on Cody Waters. I shook my head and thought of something to do but nothing came to mind. My mom and dad were downstairs watching tv, my mom working on her story and my dad doing paperwork. I groaned out in frustration. WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND SOMETHING TO DO?! I can't spy on AnnaBelle Marie because the next time I do that I'll get grounded. I can't do anything. Why is this house so boring? I sighed and I grabbed my phone and I walked downstairs. I walked into the living room and I saw my parents doing what I guessed. I sat down and lied on a chair lying upside down. I must find something to do I thought. I must. As I was thinking about something fun to do, the doorbell rang. Who was that I thought? No one can come over do to the bad conditions outside. "I'll get it." I said sitting up on the chair I was sitting on and walking to the doorbell. When I opened the door, I came face to face with a person. A needy person may I say. He was wearing a ripped up shirt, pants, and a sweatshirt. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his hair was a mess. "Uh can I help you?" I asked not knowing what to say. "Hi, my name is Christopher. My home got destroyed in this horrible storm and I don't have anywhere to go. Could I come in and have some tea? Please?" "Uh mom can you come here please?" I heard a sigh and I heard my mom mumble, "Who could that be?" I heard her get up from the couch and walk to the door. When she saw the needy person she said politely, "Hi how can I help you?" The needy person repeated what he said to me and after he was done my mom said, "Why of course! Come in!" She ushered Christopher inside and she shut the door. "You must be freezing. Jonah go start the fire and start a cup of tea for Christopher please." I nodded and did what my mom said.  
Nina's POV  
I led Christopher into the living room and I sat him down on a seat that was close to the fire. When Fabian saw Christopher he said, "Nines who is this?" I turned to Fabian and said, "This is Christopher. He's homeless and his home got destroyed so he's gonna stay with us until this storm blows over." Fabian nodded and he waved. "Hi Christopher. I'm Nina's husband Fabian." Christopher smiled and waved and just then Jonah came and gave Christopher the cup of tea he asked for. "Thank you." Christopher said sweetly. Jonah smiled and I said, "And this is my son Jonah. We have another daughter but she's upstairs. Hang on I'll go and get her." I walked to the steps and I yelled, "ANNABELLE MARIE COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE!" After I yelled that, I came back into the living room. "That's my other daughter. Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie are twins." Christopher nodded and all of a sudden AnnaBelle Marie came downstairs looking annoyed. "I was watching a TV show I haven't seen. What do you want?" She snapped. "That is no way to talk to your mother young lady." Fabian said. AnnaBelle Marie sighed and said, "Yes?" very sweetly. "Say hello to Christopher." I pointed to Christopher and AnnaBelle Marie followed my finger. When she saw him she had a disgusted look on her face. "Who are you?" "Anna!" I said shocked. Christopher didn't seem to mind. He set down his tea on the fireplace and said, "I'm someone your mom knows. But she hates me." I looked at him confused. "I barely know you." "Are you sure about that Nines?" Ok I was scared. Who was he?! Just then something happened that shocked/scared me. Christopher turned to Micheal.  
Michael's POV  
"Hello Nina. How wonderful to see you." I stood up and when I did Nina backed up. I smiled at her evilly and I turned to the twins. AnnaBelle Marie smiled and said, "Your cute." I looked at Nina and said, "Did you hear that Nines? Your daughter thinks I'm cute!" "Don't flirt with him AnnaBelle. He's dangerous." Nina said backed up into the wall. I looked at AnnaBelle Marie and said, "I'm not dangerous. Your mom and I dated in middle school. I had it all. I was the captain of the football team, your mother was the captain of the cheerleading team, and we were the power couple. The same thing in 9th grade. But when your mother got that stupid letter from Anubis, she left and broke up with me. And she fell for your dad." I set my eyes on Fabian who just rolled his eyes. "I met your mother again in England when she was engaged to your father, and I had a plan: to break then up. But nope that didn't work. I tried everything! I even tried your mothers friend Zoey." After I said that I knew it stung. Nina had tears falling from her eyes. I smiled and continued, "And that didn't work. So I killed her. She's dead! D-E-A-D. Dead. She's buried. She's not coming back." "SHUT UP!" Nina yelled tears falling from her eyes. I smiled and walked to Nina and I put a hand on the wall. My other hand went to her eyes and wiped the tears away. "Get away from her." Fabian said angrily. "Nahhh." I said looking at Fabian. I looked back at Nina and I said, "Now where was I? Oh yes. Zoey. So that didn't work. So I killed John." "YOU DID NOT HE'S ALIVE!" AnnaBelle Marie said. "Oh but I did. Well I shot him. He ended up in the hospital and he was ok. Oh wait! I forgot the part where I was on top of your mom and I kissed her and I kissed down her neck." "Get away from my mom." Jonah said. I laughed and faced Jonah. "Or what?" Just then something whacked me. I turned around and it was a cheerleading Pom Pom. I laughed and said, "Oh Anna, you think this is gonna hurt me? Well your wrong!" I grabbed Anna by the shirt and I grabbed some fire and I ran upstairs with her and I locked her in her room along with Jonah. "MOM!" Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie yelled. "LET THEM GO!" Nina yelled. "Nahhhh...I'm gonna kill them. You could of had kids with me but NOOO...you had kids with..." Just then the police came and they said, "MICHEAL PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I pulled out a gun and one police man said, "Put down the gun." "NO! I'm NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!" "Micheal give it up." John. Damn it. John came in and flashed me to jail.  
No One's POV  
"MOM! DAD!" AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah pounded on the door desperate to get out. They were covered in flames and they were coughing about to pass out any second. "THE TWINS! OH MY GOD!" Nina ran upstairs and she tried to open AnnaBelle Marie's door but it wouldn't budge. "HELP!" Nina yelled. John ran upstairs and he flashed the door open. When the door was open Nina pulled the twins out, crying like crazy. She pulled the twins into a hug and she backed into a wall and she sobbed. The twins were ok. They wrapped their hands around their mother, glad that they didn't die. Fabian ran upstairs and he wrapped his arms around his wife and his kids and they all stayed in that position. Ambulances were called and they hosed down AnnaBelle Marie's room. And after it was hosed down it wasn't so pretty. Flames were everywhere and everything was burned. Even baby pictures and family portraits. Her cheer leading costume. Everything. When AnnaBelle Marie looked at her room, she ended up sobbing. Her family hugged and comforted her and whispered soothing words to her. But AnnaBelle Marie didn't listen. Everything was destroyed. Everything! Her life was over.  
(A few weeks later)  
AnnaBelle Marie's POV  
I rode home with Jonah in Jonah's car. Silence filled the car, neither of us saying a word. My life sucked right now. I was cut from the cheer leading squad because the cheerleaders think I burned my own costume, I've had to sleep in my parents room which was awful because I heard them kissing and saying how bad they feel for me, I've lost my friends because they think I'm a freak and I burned my room on purpose...I just hate my life right now. Just then Jonah pulled into our driveway. I got out of the car and I walked into the house not bothering to say hello. I walked up the stairs and I was about to go to my parents room to start my homework when suddenly a door opened and my dad stuck his head out. "Hey sweet pea where are you going?" "To my room to do my homework." "This is your room." My mum said poking her head out to. I was confused. Jonah came upstairs and said, "Aren't you going to go in and see your new bedroom?" I stopped. New bedroom?! I opened my door and when I walked into my room my mouth hung open. My room was back to normal! The baby photos of me, the family portraits, me with my friends, my bed...everything! I turned to my parents and hugged them. They hugged me back and a voice said, "Aren't you forgetting someone? John! I stopped hugging my parents and I turned to John. My dad said, "He's the biggest helper of them all. He snapped his fingers and everything was back to normal. Well almost. We had to do some redecorating but he helped. And so did Jonah." I smiled at John and I ran to hug him. He hugged back and I whispered, "Thank you so much John. Your the best." "No problem squirt." I stopped hugging him and I turned to Jonah. I ran to him and I hugged him. He was surprised at first but he hugged me back. When the hug was over, I said to everyone, "Best family ever." Everyone smiled and we had a group hug. I love my family. So much.

Ok they took a longgg time to write. Phew. Anyway, the next chapter the twins are going to be little. If you guys want to leave any suggestions on what I do next chapter that would be awesome! I needed help with this chapter but my friend Hailey helped so credit goes to her! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 3-Snow Day  
Okkkk I'm back with a new chapter! Last night it snowed/rained and when I woke up THEIR WASN'T ANY FREAKING SNOW! ONLY A LITTLE BIT! Soo I was mad but I was like, "Heyyy how about I write a chapter of the twins being really young and it snowed in England and the Rutter family has a snow day?!" Soo I was like, yep I'm gonna do it! SOOO I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And the twins in this chapter are going to be 3. Ok on with the story!)

(Prologue)  
It was a cold, freezing day in England. It had snowed a winter wonderland last night, so everyone in England had no school! Snow was piled everywhere! On roof tops, on people's backyards and front yards, and on the streets. Everyone was stranded since their was snow on the ground so no one could go anywhere. But that was ok! It meant a snow day for everyone! Even in a family called the Rutter family.  
No One's POV  
It was 7:30 am in the Rutter house. No one was up...except for two kids named AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah. They were up watching the snow fall to the ground and they watched people play in the snow. Their parents weren't up, but that was going to change very quickly. They ran as fast as their little legs could run until they reached their parents room. Once they got to their parents room, they opened the door quietly and tip toed in. They both saw their parents sleeping in their beds out cold. The twins looked at each other and Jonah went to his dads side and AnmaBelle Marie went to her mums side. Once they reached their parents sides, they climbed onto the bed quietly and they crawled to their parents and they got on them and they shook them. The parents groaned, and the twins kept shaking them until they were awake. When they were finally awake, Nina and Fabian looked at the people who woke them and saw it was their kids. They sighed and Nina checked her alarm clock. 7:45. To early to get up she thought. "Can we help you guys?" Fabian said tiredly. Jonah got on his dad's bare chest and said, "Daddy it snowed outside! It snowed! We hafta go outside an play!" AnnaBelle Marie nodded her head agreeing with her little brother. The tired parents sighed and said, "Can't we have a little bit more of sleep? The snow isn't going anywhere." Fabian said lying back in bed and putting his pillow over his head. "But daddy!" AnnaBelle Marie said whiney. "Your fathers right. How about you two go downstairs and we'll come down when were ready?" Nina suggested. The twins sighed and did what their mother said. Nina smiled and pulled the covers over her going back to sleep. Fabian did the same and he also wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her closer to him.

At 10:30, Nina and Fabian finally woke up completely which made the twins happy. "YAYYYY now we can play in the snow!" AnnaBelle Marie said happily doing an Amber. "Not yet. We still need breakfast." Nina said. The twins groaned and Nina and Fabian laughed at them. While Fabian made coffee for him and Nina, Nina poured some Lucky Charms for the kids in two bowls along with a cup of O.J. "Anna, Jonah, your breakfast is ready." Nina called putting the twins breakfast on the table. The twins ran to their seats and got on them and started eating their cereal while Nina made toast for her and Fabian along with jelly. When that was done, Nina and Fabian sat down and ate their breakfast with the twins.  
Nina's POV  
After breakfast, I helped AnnaBelle Marie get ready while Fabian helped Jonah get ready. I put a lot of layers on AnnaBelle Marie since it was 25 degrees outside. I wanted her to stay nice and cozy. When that was done, I put socks on her and snow boots and mittens and gloves. And then she was all done! She ran downstairs while I got ready. When I was done getting ready, I walked downstairs to see everyone ready. And when Jonah saw me he said excitedly, "Snow time! Snow time!" I smiled at him and we all went outside in the snow bringing a sled with us.

In our front backyard, their was a big hill that had so much snow on it. We decided that we would sled down that hill first. The sled that we had was big, so all four of us could go all together. Fabian and I went in the back while the twins went in the front. When we were all on the sled, Fabian counted down from 3. "3, 2, 1, GO!" When he said go, he pushed us off. The sled went off the hill and all four of us laughed and giggled the whole way down. When that was over, the twins wanted to go next. And they suggested that we throw snowballs at them so that was what we did. Fabian and I gathered snowballs with our hands and when the twins counted down from three they began sledding down the hill, and Fabian and I pelted the twins with snowballs which resulted in a lot of laughing. When that was done, it was me and Fabian's turn. Fabian set me in his lap and the sled went down the hill while the twins threw snowballs at us. When that was over, we got a guest. It was...  
John's POV  
When AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah saw me they screamed, "JOHN!" And they ran to me. It was a little hard because the snow was to deep so I walked to them and I picked them up and hugged them. When we were finished hugging, Nina and Fabian got off the sled and Nina came and gave me a hug. When we were finished hugging, Fabian and I did one of those guy handshakes. "How'd you get here?" Jonah asked me. "I walked over here. I wanted to surprise you and hang out with you guys!" "It was definitely a surprise!" Nina said smiling. I smiled at her, and the twins said, "Wanna sled down the hill with us?" "I would love to." The twins grinned at me and they got down from my arms and they pulled me to the sled. When we were all on the sled AnnaBelle Marie said to Nima, "Mum you throw snowballs at us! The same with daddy!" "You got it!" Nina said. Nina and Fabian put snowballs together and when I counted down from three, the sled went down the hill. Fabian and Nina pelted us with snowballs which made it more fun. When that was over I said, "Nina wanna sled down with me?" "Sure!" The twins got off the sled and they went to gather snowballs the same with Fabian. Nina and I laughed and we went to the hill and we got on the sled and when I counted down from three, the sled went down the hill. Fabian and the twins pelted us with snowballs which made us laugh. When that was over, we all had a snowball fight. It was really fun, and I'd say I won. But that'd be a lie because I got a ton of snowballs thrown at me. The same with Nina and Fabian. So technically the twins won. After the snowball fight, everyone was getting cold, so we went inside and sat by the fire and had some hot chocolate.

Fabian's POV  
John left a couple of hours ago saying he had to do some work. He was an artist and a really good one. When he left, everyone finished their hot chocolate and the twins were tired so they went down for a nap. Nina and I were also tired so we went down for a nap to. It was a pretty fun day if you'd ask me.

Ok that's done! Phew! I hope you enjoyed that chapter because I enjoyed writing it. And I wish I could of been out in the snow sledding and having a snowball fight. But no it didn't snow! :( I'm pretty disappointed. But I don't have any school today because the roads are icy so I'm happy about that. Anyway enough of my rambling. Review, favourite, and follow please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 4: Another Snow Day

Heyyyyy my awesome readers! It's Lily! I'm here to give you Chapter 4 of Rutter Family Adventures. Now I know that I already wrote a snow day chapter, but I just want to write another one. I've had a funky week this week having delays and no school because of the weather I'm getting and a little snow and while I was watching a Youtube video yesterday, in the video a guy and his daughter were on a sled and the sled was attached to a tractor so I was like: I should do another snow day! So that's what I'm doing! The twins will be in high school in this chapter and they will be having friends in this chapter. So I hope you like this chapter! :)

(Prologue)

It was another cold and snowy day in England. School was cancelled for the day, due to a lot of snow and icy streets. Their was 4 feet of snow on the ground, and their was snow on roofs and other places. So that meant it was a snow day!

No One's POV  
It was quiet in the Rutter house. Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter were sleeping...but not their kids. And also not their friends. AnnaBelle Marie and her best friend Hailey were sleeping upstairs in AnnaBelle Marie's room and also AnnaBelle Marie's brother was sleeping upstairs with his friend Thomas in his room. AnnaBelle Marie, Jonah, Hailey, and Thomas were both awake and they were in their rooms watching the snow fall to the ground and they smiled at all of the snow that was on the ground. They were going to have the best day ever. AnnaBelle Marie glanced at her alarm clock (the same as Jonah. Twin telepathy!) and they saw it was 8:00. It was to early to be up, but they didn't care It was snowing outside! They should wake up early and go outside to play! AnnaBelle Marie glanced at Hailey and said, "Wanna go downstairs and eat breakfast and then go outside and play in the snow?" Hailey was ok with the idea but she was worried about something. "But what about your parents? Aren't they going to be mad?" AnnaBelle Marie laughed and said, "Of course not! We only have to be quiet." Hailey nodded and AnnaBelle Marie and Hailey silently tiptoed out of AnnaBelle Marie's room and downstairs. When they got to the kitchen, they both saw Jonah and Thomas eating Eggos. AnnaBelle Marie rolled her eyes. Now Hailey and herself are going to have to eat breakfast with her annnoying brother and his friend. AnnaBelle Marie got out Lucky Charms and poured a bowl for herself and Hailey. She put the Lucky Charms away and she got out the milk and poured it for herself and Hailey. Hailey smiled and said thank you and AnnaBelle Marie led her into the living room. When they put their bowls on the coffee table and AnnaBelle Marie turned on the tv, Jonah called from the kitchen, "Mom and dad don't like us eating in their." AnnaBelle Marie called back to her brother, "They are never going to know. And besides I don't want to eat in the kitchen with you and Thomas." After AnnaBelle Marie said that, Jonah stayed silent. He didn't want to bicker with his sister, because his mom and dad would come down and have to break the fight up. What he wanted was to finish up his breakfast with Thomas, get dressed, put his snow stuff on, and go outside with Thomas and play in the snow with Thomas. And what was funny, was AnnaBelle Marie and Hailey wanted to do the same thing.

After breakfast, AnnaBelle Marie and Hailey went upstairs to AnnaBelle Marie's room to get reasy for the snow, the same with Jonah and Thomas but they went to Jonah's room. After they got dressed, they put on their snow stuff and they went outside to play in different places so they wouldn't bicker. But something happened that made them both bicker. And they woke up their parents. And that was NOT part of their plans.

Fabian's POV  
I was sleeping with Nina when suddently I heard the twins outside bickering. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. Why couldn't the twins get along? They got along perfectly as little kids but now they bicker 24/7. I heard the bed shift and I looked up and saw Nina get out of bed and put some clothes on. "Nines get back in bed. Let the twins work out whatever their fighting about." Nina laughed and said, "Fabes that never happens. Normally me or you have to break it up." I sighed and said, "Get back in bed. I'll go outside and break the kid's fight up." Nina nodded and I kissed her and then I got dressed, put my snow stuff on, and I went outside. I followed the twin's shouts and screams at each other, and I finally found them in the back yard. I screamed and Jonah, AnnaBelle, Hailey and Thomas looked at me. "Hi daddy." AnnaBelle Marie said sweetly. I ignored her sweetness and asked, "What is going on?" Right after I asked that question, AnnaBelle and Jonah started saying things to me screaming over each other. "One at a time!" I shouted over them. AnnaBelle Marie started talking first: "Well Hailey and I were playing in the snow when Jonah and Thomas came and I said go find another spot to play and Jonah said no and I said yes and Jonah said your not in control of where we play and we started yelling at each other." I rolled my eyes. The twins can fight over the stupidest things sometimes. "AnnaBelle Marie, you are not in control of where Thomas and Jonah can play. They are allowed to play in the backyard where you guys are. If you don't like it, simply move." "But this is the best spot to play! Also the streets. But were not allowed to go in the streets" Hailey said. I rolled my eyes again and said, "Either play here or go somewhere else or go inside and play. End of discussion. If I have to come back out here again, Thomas and Haily are walking back home." And after I said that, I walked back inside, took of my snow stuff, went upstairs and got back in bed. "What were they fighting about?" Nina asked as I closed my eyes. I pulled Nina close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Something stupid. I handled it." Nina said ok and we both went to sleep again.

AnnaBelle Marie's POV  
When my dad went back inside, I groaned. I faced the boys and Thomas suggested, "How about we have a snowball fight?" "That'll end badly. AnnaBelle Marie and I had a snowball fight yesterday and she hurt me so bad she got in trouble and she had her electronics taken away for the whole night. She's lucky Hailey's here." Jonah said smirking. I glared at Jonah and I said to Hailey, "How about we go back inside and when my mum and dad wake up, then I'll ask him sweetly if he can attach the sled to the tractor and take us out on the streets." Hailey smiled and said, "I like that idea." I smiled back at her and Jonah said, "But Thomas and I want dad to do that." I put on a sad face and said, "Awwww poor baby. You'll just have to do it after us." And after I said that, I grabbed Hailey's arm and we both went inside.

When my mum and dad finally woke up at 11:00 we went downstairs and we saw my mum and dad in the kitchen. After A LOT of begging, my dad finally agreed on pulling Hailey and I on a sled attached to a tractor. But of course, Jonah and Thomas had to jump in and whine about wanting to do that to, and my dad promised to take them out on the sled after us. He promised he'll do it in an hour. After he did that, I hugged my dad and Hailey and I ran upstairs with Hailey to my room. "My dad is the best." I said falling on my bed smiling. "He is cool. And he's a doctor and your mum's a writer and your rich and that's like cool." "I know. I have an awesome life. And everyone at school is jealous of me. And best of all Cody likes me. And he's probably going to ask me out soon." After I said that we both squealed and we both stayed silent for a long time daydreaming. My life is the best!

Jonah's POV  
An hour later while AnnaBelle Marie and Hailey were on a sled attached to a tractor my dad and mom pulling them around Jonah and I played in the snow. My dad promised me he'll take me and Thomas out soon so that's good. We were in the middle of a snowball fight, when suddently my dad and mom and AnnaBelle Marie came into the driveway. My dad got off the tractor and ran up to Thomas and I. "AnnaBelle Marie and Hailey said there's room on the sled if you guys want to join." After my dad said that, I stopped. Is this apart of some prank? "Is this apart of some prank?" Thomas asked taking the question out of my head. "No." Thomas and I looked at each other and we both gave in. We both ran to the sled and got on it. My dad pulled out of the driveway and took us on a ride. And let me say: it was A LOT of fun!  
No One's POV  
To Hailey, Thomas, AnnaBelle Marie, and Jonah, it was an awesome snow day! The twins didn't fit...they had fun with each other. They were both knocked off the sled multiple times, but they laughed it off. After hours of fun, they went all went back home and they all had hot chcolate and they sat in the living room by the fire. "Best day ever." Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie said at the same time causing the twins to smile at each other.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I don't what the next chapter will be about I have to think about it...but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, favorite, and follow please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 5: The Twins Finally Arrive  
Nina's POV  
I was having a girl day with all of the Anubis girls in me and Fabian's room mainly because I was on bed rest. Today was my due date (March 24) and hopefully the twins come because I hate. Being. Pregnant! It's such a pain! I just want the twins to come today so I'm not fat anymore and I can return to my normal weight. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. I was having a girl day with the Anubis girls because Fabian just HAD to have work today. I love the Anubis girls but I want Fabian here. He would cuddle with me and we would have a lazy day, watching movies and talking about how much fun it'll be when the twins come. Sure it'll be a lot of work but it'll be worth it. "Nina?" Joy asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and said, "Yeah?" "What movie do you want to watch?" "Pitch Perfect." Joy nodded and she put in Pitch Perfect and she started the movie. I looked at the clock and sighed. 3 more hours before Fabian comes home. I can do this. Can I? I hope so...

I fell asleep during Pitch Perfect. Yep. Pretty sad to say that. But I got to wake up with a pair of lips against mine. I smiled and I kissed back. The pair of lips broke away from me and I saw it was Fabian who kissed me. I smiled at him and I kissed him again and I noticed we were the only ones in the room. The girls must of gone home I thought. I shrugged it off and I was about to tell Fabian to come cuddle with me when all of a sudden, something wet started dripping down my leg. I was confused and a moment later, a sharp pain was in my stomach. I clenched my stomach and I said, "The twins are coming."

Right after I said that everything was crazy. Fabian grabbed the hospital bag and he picked me up and he ran to the car collecting his car keys and his wallet on the way. On the way to the hospital, Fabian called everyone to tell them what was happening. While he was doing that, I was clenching my stomach and screaming at him to go faster. He ignored me and I was pissed at him so I hit him and I said through clenched teeth, "Go faster." Fabian hung up his phone and said, "Can't do that." I glared at him and I clenched my stomach, hoping we get to the hospital very, very, VERY soon.

When we FINALLY got to the hospital, I got out of the car (much to Fabian's dismay) and Fabian and I walked/ran into the hospital. Fabian sat me in a hospital wheelchair and yelled, "My wife's in labor!" A nurse came the minute Fabian said that. She took us to a hospital room and she gave me a hospital gown and I put it on and then I got into the hospital bed. "When can I have something for my stomach?" I asked the nurse. "Soon." I sighed and the nurse walked out. Fabian walked to me and I glared at him. "Your NEVER getting me pregnant again." I growled at him. Fabian chuckled and said, "That's what you say but your not going to stick to it." "Yes I am." I shot back at him. He was about to say something back when suddenly my mom and dad came in. I smiled at them and my mom hugged me the same with my dad. "Where's Jenna?" Fabian asked. "She's staying with her aunt right now but she'll be here to see the twins" my dad said. Fabian nodded and just then everyone from Anubis came in. I smiled at them and just then a contraction hit. I held the hospital bed and I closed my eyes and I breathed in and out. Fabian held my hand and I gripped it hard. VERY hard. When the contraction was over, I said to Fabian, "I'm sorry." Fabian kissed me and said, "It's ok." I smiled at him and just then a nurse came in. "Hello Mrs. Rutter, I'm Nurse Catherine. I'll be your nurse through you giving birth." I nodded and the nurse said, "I'm about to give you your pill. After that, we'll check you to see if your dilated enough and if your not we'll wait. And when your dilated enough, you can push." I nodded and I had the pill and I waited until I waited until I was dilated enough. And when I finally was, it was time for me to push. I chose my mom and Fabian to stay with me and I gave birth. And it was a lot of screaming, swearing, and more screaming. And when it was finally done, it was worth it. Because AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah were finally here. AnnaBelle Marie was the first born, weighing 7 pounds, and 8 ounces long, and Jonah was 2nd weighing 7 pounds, 6 ounces. I looked at Fabian and I said, "The Rutter family is finally complete." Fabian nodded and said, "Finally." And then he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 6: Bringing AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah home  
Nina's POV  
When I woke up at 8:00 a.m. I was greeted with a cry. I was about to get up and see if AnnaBelle Marie or Jonah were crying, but my amazing husband Fabian Rutter was holding AnnaBelle Marie and he was whispering soothing words to her to calm her down. I smiled at Fabian and I looked at Jonah. He was still asleep in his incubator. I smiled and I sat up in my hospital bed. I can't believe I gave birth to the twins two days ago. They were perfectly healthy and fine and of course they were perfect. Fabian and I got to take them home today, and we were SO happy. We couldn't wait to show them where we lived and we couldn't wait to show the kids where their gonna be sleeping. I sighed. Could it be time to bring the twins home yet? Fabian snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "Good morning Nines." I smiled and I said, "Morning." I lied back in my hospital bed and Fabian asked me, "Are you hungry?" I nodded and Fabian gave me AnnaBelle Marie and said, "I'll go get some breakfast." I smiled and Fabian kissed me and he left. When he was gone, I gazed at AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah. Like I said before they were perfect. I smiled. Finally Fabian and I had kids. And now, the twins and I and Fabian are all a family. Just then Jonah started crying breaking me out of thoughts. I put AnnaBelle Marie in her incubator (and the incubator is next to Nina's hospital bed) and I picked up Jonah. His diaper wasn't dirty so he must be hungry. So I breastfed him and that did the trick.  
Fabian's POV  
When I came back from the cafeteria with cereal for Nina and I, I stopped in the room smiling. Nina and Jonah were sleeping cuddled together with each other. I got out my phone and I snapped a photo of Jonah and Nina and sent it to everyone. After I put my phone away, I grabbed Jonah and I put him in his incubator next to AnnaBelle Marie. I put down Nina's cereal on the table next to Nina's bed and I sat down on the chair I slept on the last two nights.  
Nina's POV  
(A couple of hours later)  
When I woke up from my nap, I saw that Jenna, my dad, and my mom were here. When Jenna saw me, she screamed my name and she ran to my hospital bed and sat on it. "Jenna!" My dad scolded her. Jenna said sorry. She didn't wake the twins up. They were still sleeping soundly in their incubators. "It's ok. Just don't scream." I said nicely to Jenna. She nodded and I asked Fabian, "When do we get to take the twins home?" Fabian smiled and said, "The nurse said whenever you wake up so we can take them home right now. Well right after you change." I smiled as soon as Fabian said that. I got out of bed and I went to the bathroom to change. Right after I changed, I changed the twins into onesies. Jonah had a onesie that said "Little Brother" and AnnaBelle Marie had a onesie that said, "Big Sister". After the twins were changed, my mom gave me the twins car seat and helped me put the twins in their seats. And after that was done, Fabian went to go get the car. While he was doing that, I packed all my stuff up. And then my mom wheeled me to the car and we strapped the twins in and I got in the back with the twins and then we went home.  
Fabian's POV  
When we finally got home, we were happy and glad to be back home. When we parked the car, Nina got out holding the twins car seats. I helped bring the stuff in and when we walked in everyone screamed, "Welcome home AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah!" And sadly that ended in the twins crying. Everyone from Anubis along with Nina's American friends and Fabian's friends apologised but Nina said it was ok. She took the twins upstairs to their room and quieted them down which was easy. After that was done, Nina took the twins downstairs and everyone whisper shouted what they said earlier and the twins didn't wake up! After that the party began.

After the party was over everyone left. Nina put the twins to bed in their room and she came to our room and she said happily, "Finally the twins are home and the Rutter family is complete." She got into bed me doing the same. "Yes. Finally complete." Nina kissed me and we went to sleep happy we were finally a family.

Ok guys I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Things have been crazy. Buttt the good news is that I have some chapters that I'm going to update. Expect a lot of updates tonight. And I know I am late updating the twins birthday...sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, favourite, and follow :)


	7. Chapter 7

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 7: The First Day of School  
Fabian's POV  
I was in bed with Nina on a cold Sunday night. We lied in silence to sad to speak. Now you may be asking: why are Nina and I sad? Well tomorrow AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah start school tomorrow. Yes. You heard me. They start school! The house is going to be very, very, VERY silent. Nina will be writing her stories in silence, no little kids running around asking her questions and bothering her. I'm sure Nina will enjoy the peace and quiet, but I'm also sure she'll miss the kids. Finally after a long period of silence, Nina broke the silence. "I can't believe the twins start tomorrow. Their growing up to fast." I turned to face Nina and I said, "Yeah they are. It feels like yesterday we were bringing the twins home." Nina smiled and she cuddled into me putting her head on my bare chest. I wrapped my arms around Nina's waist and we stayed silent for a long time. Nina was about to close her eyes and go to sleep when suddenly their was a knock on the door. Nina looked at me and we both knew that the twins were at the door. We both sat up in bed and I called, "Come in!" After I said that, AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah came in. AnnaBelle Marie came in with the blanket that Amber gave her as a newborn and Jonah came in with a stuffed bear I gave him when he was a newborn. The twins had sad faces, and it looked like they have been crying. "Mummy? Daddy? Can Jonah and I sleep with you?" AnnaBelle Marie croaked out. Nina and I nodded and the twins came to the bed, got in it, and then got under the covers and cuddled with Nina and I. Nina and I both knew that they were scared for the first day of school and they didn't want to go. I feel so bad for them. We all sat in silence to sad to speak and eventually, we all fell asleep.  
Nina's POV  
The next morning I woke up early the same as Fabian. We both decided to go downstairs and make breakfast and the twin's lunches. While we were in the kitchen, it was silent. I wanted to cry but I held it in. I needed to be strong! The twin's were only starting school. It wasn't that big of a deal. Fabian was about to speak, but he was interrupted when the twins came downstairs. It was 6:30. They didn't have to be up until 7:00, but Fabian and I didn't mind. We both wanted as much time with them before...school. Ugh. That word makes me cry. I wiped a tear away and I turned to face the twins with a smile and I said, "Good morning guys! Did you sleep well?" "No." Jonah said. "I had a bad dream. I didn't make any friends at school, and nobody didn't like me." Right after Jonah said that, Fabian said, "That's not gonna happen Jonah. Your going to make a lot of new fronds and you'll love school. The same to you AnnaBelle Marie." "Hopefully you're right daddy." AnnaBelle Marie said. "We're making chocolate chip pancakes." I said trying to enlighten the mood. And it worked. The twins smiled and they got up on their seats and they waited for their food. I got OJ and I poured it for the twins and then I gave it to the twins. They gulped it down in a minute, and after they were done Fabian announced, "First day of school pancakes are done!" The twins started smiling big as Fabian served the twins pancakes. I gave the twins forks and I cut the the pancakes. After I finished cutting the pancakes, the twins ate their pancakes VERY FAST. And they wanted more. Which wast a shock. After a lot of pancakes were devoured, it was time to dress the twins. I dressed AnnaBelle Marie in a Dora The Explorer shirt and shorts with sandals. Lastly I braided her hair in pigtails and she grabbed her backpack and her lunch. So she was all ready to go! Shortly after, Jonah and Fabian came down. And Jonah didn't look happy. He was wearing a Spongebob shirt and he was wearing shorts and flip flops. I didn't know why he was upset. He adored Spongebob. "What's wrong Jonah?" I asked him. I gave him his backpack and Jonah replied, "I wanted to wear my Car shirt but it was dirty. And I don't want to go to school! I want to stay here with you." Right after Jonah said that, I kneeled down to his level and I said, "I will wash your Car shirt while your at school. Your going to have a good day." Jonah didn't say anything, he just was silent. I stood up and I grabbed my car keys and I said, "Off to school we go!"

The car ride to school was silent. The twins were in the back seat glancing out the window with sad faces. Fabian held my hand giving it a squeeze. I knew that squeeze was him saying "the twins are going to be fine. Don't worry." But I already knew the twins were going to be fine and they were going to have an awesome first day.

When we got to the school, the twins didn't want to get out of the car. It took some time but the twins finally got out of the car. And when they did, it was time to go inside. A nice lady came up to us and said, "Hi. My name is Ms. Hoffman. What are your names?" "Jonah." "AnnaBelle Marie." Right after the twins said that, Ms. Hoffman's eyes lot up. "You two are in my class!" "Are their mean people in your class?" Jonah said quietly. Ms. Hoffman laughed and said, "Of course not! Everyone is nice. Now how about you two say goodbye to your parents and we'll go inside and get you settled in." AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah gave Fabian and I a big hug and then said goodbye to us. Then they walked inside with Ms. Hoffman holding her hand. Fabian gave me another reassuring hand squeeze and I smiled at him. I knew the twins were going to have a good day. I just knew it.

I. Was. Right. The twins had a good first day. When Fabian and I picked them up in the afternoon, they were talking over each other saying they had a good day and they made a lot of new friends. "See! I told you you were going to have a good day!" The twins just ignored me and kept on saying they had an awesome day. I looked at Fabian and smiled and he looked at me and smiled. I knew they were going to have a good day. And I was right.

Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did send a review! That'd be awesome! :) And I plan on updating another chapter tonight and also I plan on updating the Easter chapter tomorrow! So look forward to that! Review, follow and favourite this story if you haven't already that'd mean a lot to me and have an awesome day :)


	8. Chapter 8

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 8: The Twins Birthday

(Prologue)

It was March 24th. To some people it was just another normal day. BUT it wasn't another normal day for two 5 year old twins named AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah because it was their birthday!

(No One's POV)

It was 9:30 a.m. in the Rutter household. Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter were in the kitchen making pancakes for AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah. The twins rarely got pancakes, but since it was their birthday, the twins deserved them. When the pancakes were all done, the twins came downstairs. When Fabian and Nina saw the twins, they smiled at the twins and they both said, "Happy birthday!" The twins smiled at their parents and they eyed the pancakes that were sitting on a plate on the counter. Fabian saw the twins eyeing the pancakes and he said, "Since it is your birthday, you guys get pancakes!" The twins started smiling ear to ear, and they got up on their seats and they waited for their pancakes. Fabian and Nina put three pancakes each on two plates and they gave it to the twins along with OJ and syrup. The twins ate their pancakes quickly and when they were all done, along with their OJ, Nina and Fabian sent the twins upstairs to get dressed. While they were upstairs getting dressed, Fabian washed the twins breakfast dishes while Nina cleared the syrup and OJ off the kitchen table. When she was done doing that, she turned to Fabian and said, "Fabes?" Fabian turned to look at Nina and he said, "Yeah?" "Can you believe the twins are 5?" Fabian chuckled and said, "No I can't. Their growing up way to fast." He turned his attention back to the plate he was washing, and when he was done Nina said, "Do you think the twins would want another brother or sister?" Right after Nina said that, it was silent. Fabian was about to respond but all of a sudden, AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah came downstairs. They were both wearing their birthday shirts that Nina got the twins a couple of days ago and their shirts said, "It's my birthday!" Jonah's was blue (since that was his favorite color) and AnnaBelle Marie's was purple (since that was his favorite color). They were also wearing shorts and flip flops. And their hair was a mess. "Kids, go upstairs to me and your dad's room so I can do your hair." The twins nodded and they ran up to Fabian and Nina's room. Nina was about to walk to her and Fabian's room but Fabian stopped her and he said, "I'm sure the twins would LOVE another brother or sister." After Fabian said that, Nina stated smiling from ear to ear. Fabian copied her expression and they kissed and then Nina went upstairs to help the twins with their hair.

*A Few Hours Later*  
Nina's POV  
At 2:00 the party was at full swing. My parents were here, Fabian's parents were here, John was here, and everyone from Anubis was here. We were all outside playing, when all of a sudden it was present time. Fabian yelled, "PRESENT TIME!" and after he yelled that, the twins came running inside in the living room along with everyone else. I put AnnaBelle Marie's presents in front of her, and I did the same for Jonah and once everyone was in the living room, the twins started tearing open their presents. AnnaBelle Marie got some dolls, some barbies, the Frozen Sing A Long, some play dough, an an Elsa Dress. Jonah got some video games, some Legos, a gift card for some video games and computer games, and he also got Action Figures. The twins got a lot of stuff together and one of the presents they got together was a prank set from Alfie and Jerome. I glared at Jerome and Alfie the minute the twins unwrapped the prank set long with Fabian. "Thanks guys so much." I said sarcastically to the both of them. They just smiled innocently and another present that the twins got together was two Electrical Scooters from my parents. The twins absolutely loved them and they were about to ride them, but it was time for Fabian and I to show the twins what we got them. The twins followed Fabian and I outside and when they saw the two Gators they screamed with excitement. They were about to ride their Gators, when all of a sudden Patricia and Amber picked up the twins and covered their eyes. "One more gift for you guys from your mum and dad." Patricia and Amber brought the twins out to the back and they put the twins on the trampoline with their eyes closed and when Patricia and Amber told the twins to open their eyes and they did, they screamed. they got up and started jumping happy. "Best birthday ever!" AnnaBelle Marie said happily. Fabian and I both smiled and we were about to speak to each other when Patricia said, "You know who we should invite over and do a prank on?" "Who?" Fabian asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Micheal." Right after Patricia said that, Fabian looked down at me and smiled and I looked up at him and smiled. I looked at John who was smiling and I said, "Is Michael still in jail?" John shook his head and Fabian said, "How about you call him right after the prank is set." John nodded and I turned to Jerome and Alfie. "OK pranksters help us out. How do we prank Micheal?" Right after I asked Jerome and Alfie that, they had evil smiles on their faces.

Once the prank was set up, and Micheal was on his way over, I sent the twins and Jenna upstairs to play along with my parents and Fabian's parents. I went over the plan with everyone and once we did that, Micheal was here. I smiled at everyone and I went to open the door. I came face to face with Micheal when the door was open. Micheal didn't change at all. He was still the evil guy I met again when I reunited with him on the beach when I was engaged to Fabian and before I had the twins. "Hey Micheal." I said putting on a fake smile. "Hey Nina." Micheal said. "Come in." Micheal came into the house, and I led him to the living room. We both sat down on the couch, and I sat in his lap and I said, "Do you want me to get you anything?" Micheal was very confused as to why I was doing this and he shook his head no. I started to kiss him and Micheal kissed back. While we were doing this, everyone from Anubis got a balloon and went out and tied the balloons to Micheal's car and it floated away. (OK I know this can't happen but let's pretend it does). When that was finished, Amber texted me saying the prank was over, and when I got the text from Amber, I broke the kiss and I said to Micheal, "Let's go outside." "Nah I'd rather kiss you." He leaned back in for another kiss and all of a sudden Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie and Jenna put whipped cream all over Micheal's head. I started laughing like crazy while Micheal got really really pissed. "You little brats!" He stormed out of the house and he was going to go to his car but it was no where to be seen. He saw everyone from Anubis smiling and he yelled, "WHERE IS MY CAR?!" "Up in the air." Joy said. "WHAT?!" Everyone from Anubis started laughing and I went outside with Jenna, AnnaBelle Marie, and Jonah. When Micheal saw me he glared at me. I smiled and I said while laughing, "GOT YOU!" Everyone started laughing and Micheal just stormed away. When he was gone, I high-fived everyone and then it was cake time.

A couple of hours later the party was over. The twins were in bed and Fabian and I were doing something...

**OMG I am SOOOOOOO sorry this is late. But now it's finally up. I am SOOOOO late with writing the Easter chapter but I don't care. It WILL be up. And You will learn about the 3rd Rutter family member later...something happens to her BUT she comes back. I can't wait for you guys to read it! Review, favorite, and follow if you guys haven't already that would be awesome! See you next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 9: Easter  
(In this chapter the twins are 5)  
(The Night Before Easter)  
Nina's POV  
It was 9:30. I was hiding Easter eggs all over the house and in the yard for the Easter egg hunt that AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah will be doing tomorrow. Their Easter Egg Baskets are hiding in me and Fabian's closet, and the twins will be very, very, VERY excited/happy when they open them. After hiding the last egg on the trampoline the twins got for their birthday, I went back to me and Fabian's room. When Fabian saw me he asked, "Did you finish hiding all the eggs?" I nodded and I took my shoes off and I got into bed with Fabian and I said, "The twins are going to love Easter tomorrow. Their going to love their Easter Baskets from us and from my parents and your parents." Fabian nodded and said, "Yep they sure are." I kissed Fabian and then I went to sleep.

(Easter Day)  
(Fabian's POV)  
At 7:00 a.m. the next morning, I was awakened with somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes and I saw my son Jonah on me and he was like I said shaking me. I saw AnnaBelle Marie on Nina doing the same thing Jonah was doing to me. I sighed and I got Jonah off of me and I sat him on the bed and I sat up in bed and I saw that Nina did the same thing. "Guys can't you let us sleep for another two hours? Everyone isn't supposed to come until later." "But mommy it's Easter and we have to open our presents now!" Jonah said. I rolled my eyes and I said, "Your mum and I are aware it's Easter and you don't have to open your presents now. You can do it later. Now please can your mum and I get some more sleep? Please?" The twins put on sad faces and they walked out of the room pouting. I went back to sleep pulling Nina to my chest and wrapping my arms around her waist falling back asleep the same as Nina.

When Nina and I finally woke up it was 10:00. I got up and stretched and I kissed Nina and I whispered, "Happy Easter." Nina smiled and said, "Happy Easter" before pulling me in for another kiss. A couple of minutes later we broke and Nina said, "We should make the twins pancakes for breakfast since its Easter and then after breakfast, we should give them their easter baskets." "Sound like a plan." Nina pecked my lips again and she got up from bed and she grabbed the twins easter baskets and she went downstairs. I followed Nina downstairs in suit. When the twins saw Nina and I, they saw the easter baskets in Nina's hand and they ran for it. Nina being smart held up the easter baskets high so they can't reach them and she said, "After breakfast you guys can open these. Ok?" The twins pouted again and they walked off to play in the living room. Nina carried the easter baskets to the kitchen and she set them down on the counter far from the twins and she started making the easter pancakes for the twins along with coffee for me and Nina. While Nina was doing that, I put in the twins favourite movie Hop (and let me say its an excellent movie to watch on Easter) and I watched it until it was breakfast time. When it was finally breakfast, the twins ran to the kitchen table and when they saw the pancakes they got excited. They climbed up on their seats and they started scarfing their pancakes down. Nina gave the twins OJ and she was going to give the twins syrup but the twins were halfway done with their pancakes. When the twins were finally done, AnnaBelle Marie asked, "Can Jonah and I now open our easter gifts now that we've finished our breakfast?" I nodded and Nina also nodded and she grabbed the twins easter baskets and she put them in front of the twins. "Happy easter you two!" Nina kissed their heads and the twins started tearing into their gifts. They were really excited/happy with what they got and when they were done with their easter baskets they hugged Nina and I and said, "Thank you!" Nina and I smiled at them and said, "Your welcome." After that the twins started to play with their easter presents that they got.  
(AnnaBelle Marie got a chocolate bunny, a pink sundress for Easter and Jack Rogers, an Elsa and Anna doll, a Frozen book and colouring book, some Frozen sunglasses, and a pretend phone that takes pretend photos)  
(Jonah got a Easter outfit to along with some Sandals, some cars, a Cars colouring book and also a Spongebob colouring book, a chocolate bunny just like AnnaBelle Marie, a car track for his cars, an Olaf doll, and a Spongebob plush toy).

A couple of hours later, everyone from Anubis, my parents, Nina's parents and Jenna came over. The twins opened their easter baskets that they got from my parents and Nina's parents and after that they got dressed in their easter clothes and they went outside to the back yard and they began their Easter egg hunt. Nina and I had to give the twins a few hints on where the eggs were, but other than that, the twins found the eggs. After all the eggs were found, the twins began to eat the chocolate that was inside the eggs and after they ate all the chocolate, they were crazy. And they had to wear some off that energy off by jumping on the trampoline. And while they were jumping on the trampoline with Joy and Amber, they had smiles on their faces so I'm pretty sure they had an awesome easter. Because I know I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 10: Kacie Rutter  
(Nina's POV)  
It was a sad and gloomy Saturday morning. Now you may be asking why is it sad? Well today is the birthday of my daughter Kacie Rutter. She disappeared when she was 10 and no one has seen her since. Fabian and I have been worried about her ever since and we try not to talk about it a lot since it'll just make us cry. AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah noticed Fabian and I were sad and not our normal selves that morning at breakfast. "Mum. Dad. Are you ok?" AnnaBelle Marie asked after chewing her cereal she had in her mouth. Fabian and I looked at her and put on fake smiles and nodded while deep down inside of us we wanted to say: no. We're not ok. We've decided to hide Kacie from the twins because if we even mentioned or talked about her we would end up bawling or not even wanting to finish our sentence. After breakfast, AnnaBelle Marie went out to go shopping with her best friend Hailey while Jonah went upstairs and hung out in his room. Fabian and I hung out in our room lying in our bed silent not saying anything. Right now if Kacie were here, she'd be hanging out with her family and opening presents. And later tonight she'd be having cake. And then she'd probably want to hang out with her friends and have a sleepover with them. But no right now she's somewhere and Fabian and I didn't know were she was. I cuddled into Fabian's chest and Fabian wrapped his arms around me. The silence was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Fabian and I both heard Jonah yell, "I got it!" We didn't really care who it was. It wasn't Kacie. So why bother to know? The silence was once again interrupted when Jonah yelled from downstairs, "Mom, dad, theirs a girl at the door!" The minute Jonah said that, I looked at Fabian. Could it be Kacie? I jumped out of bed and I ran downstairs Fabian following me. When I was downstairs I couldn't believe my eyes. "Kacie?" Kacie looked at me and said, "Hi mum. Hi dad." I started crying. I ran to Kacie and I crushed her in a bone crashing hug the same as Fabian. I couldn't believe it! My baby girl was finally home! After a couple of minutes, Jonah said awkwardly, "Uh mom, dad, who is this?" Fabian and I stopped hugging Kacie and looked at each other. Jonah must of forgotten Kacie...The expression on Kacie's face showed hurt. "You don't remember me Jonah? I'm Kacie. Your younger sister. We used to get into fights when we were younger but other than that we got along fine." Jonah seemed not to remember Kacie at first, but he suddenly remember her. "KACIE!" He ran to hug Kacie giving her a bone crushing hug. I smiled at Fabian Fabian smiling at me also. When the hug ended, AnnaBelle Marie came through the door carrying a lot of shopping bags. When she saw Kacie she stopped. She looked at me and Fabian with confusion on her face, and before she said something, Jonah ran upstairs to get something. He returned with a photo and he showed it to AnnaBelle Marie. "This is Kacie. Remember her? You guys wold get into fights but other than that you guys were best friends. You would do each others hair, nails, and makeup. And you guys always had sleepovers together." Right After Jonah said that, AnnaBelle Marie's eyes went huge and she gave Kacie a bone crushing hug that was a long time. When AnnaBelle Marie finished the hug, Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie said together, "Happy birthday!" Kacie smiled and said, "You remember!" The twins smiled back at her and they said, "Sorry we don't have a present for you." Kacie brushed it off and said, "I don't need a present. I'm reunited with you guys and that's all I need." "Awwww." We all had a family hug after that.  
(No One's POV)  
After Kacie explained what happened, we all learned that she ran away because she thought no one loved her. We also learned that she hasn't eaten or drank anything in a VERY long time. "I'll go make you a birthday lunch right now. And I'll make your favourite: lasagna." Nina said standing up and heading to the kitchen. Kacie smiled at her mum and she talked to her family while her lunch was being made. "You have to be reunited with everyone else!" AnnaBelle Marie said unlocking her phone. She pulled Kacie up to her room and Kacie talked to everyone. Everyone was shocked/happy that Kacie was back and they promised to come by later with a birthday gift and no presents because Kacie didn't want anything. After that was over, AnnaBelle Marie hugged Kacie again and she said, "I'm so glad your back. Finally I have a sister again." Kacie felt tears dripping down her shirt and she saw AnnaBelle Marie was crying. Kacie smiled and she hugged back AnnaBelle Marie tighter.  
(Kacie's POV)  
After my hugging session with AnnaBelle Marie was over, my birthday lunch was ready. I ate my lasagna and when I was done, my dad said, "Everyone is going to be here soon so you should start getting ready." I nodded and AnnaBelle Marie said, "I'll help you get ready! You can borrow something of mine!" I nodded and Anna Belle Marie pulled me upstairs to her room. She gave me a long maxi skirt that was black and white and a white tank top along with a black sweater and Jack Rodgers. When I was finished putting her outfit on, AnnaBelle Marie straightened my hair and French braided it. She also put some mascara on me and some blush. When she was all done, the doorbell rang. Everyone's here. AnnaBelle Marie gave me a reassuring hug and we walked downstairs together. And when everyone saw me they stopped and then they started smiling and they ran up to me and they gave me a bone crushing hug. After all the hugging was gone, everyone except my family and Jenna said, "Please don't run away ever again. Everyone loves you and we all care about you." I nodded and after many more hugs later, I talked and reunited with my family.

After my birthday dinner (which was pork and sweet potato fries and squash) it was time for cake. I sat down at the kitchen table with a cake in front of me that said, "Happy 13th birthday Kacie! We missed you and we're glad your home" and everyone crowded around me. The lights were off and 13 candles were lit on the cake. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to me, and when everyone was finished I blew out all of my birthday candles. And when that was done, we all ate cake. While everyone was eating cake, I caught up with my whole family and I laughed with them and I enjoyed their presence.

At 10:00 everyone finally went home. I was exhausted. I had a fun day today and finally it was time to go to bed. But their was a problem. My little bed I slept in before I ran away didn't fit my body so I slept in AnnaBelle Marie's room. I borrowed some Pyjamas from her and I had to use a new toothbrush. When I was all ready for bed, my mum and dad gave me another bone crushing hug and they whispered how glad they were I was home. They kissed me and they walked out of AnnaBelle Marie's room. I said goodnight to AnnaBelle Marie and then I fell fast asleep.  
Nina's POV  
When I got into bed, I lied down happy. Fabian noticed of course. He wrapped his arms around me and he said, "Did you have a good day?" I gave him a look. He knew I had a good day and he was joking with me. I got on Fabian and I said, "What do you think?" Fabian looked at me with a smirk and he said, "I'm pretty sure you and I had a good day." I just shook my head and I asked, "Then why would you ask that question?" Fabian shrugged and I just rolled my eyes and said, "I love you." "Same goes to you to." I smiled and kissed Fabian. Best. Day. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 11:  
New Pet  
(AnnaBelle Marie's POV)  
(All of the kids are in high school)  
I was lying on my bed in my room on a warm Monday evening. All my homework was done so I was playing Temple Run and relaxing. Just then my sister and my brother Jonah and Kacie came in and they sat on my bed. I exited out of Temple Run and I locked my Iphone and I sat up on my bed and I asked, "What's up?" "Jonah and I were just talking and we both decided that we wanted a pet." Kacie said. I looked at her and said, "Ok..." I didn't really know how to respond to that. "Do you want a pet like we do?" "Yeah I would. I want a cat. Or a dog. But we'll have to ask mum and dad if we can get a pet." "We can ask them at dinner." Jonah suggested. I nodded and we all decided that is what we'll do.

When it was dinner time, Jonah, Kacie, and I all walked downstairs to the dining room and we sat down. Mum started serving dinner the same as dad. Tonight we were having fish and chips with Brussels Sprouts and rice. Yum. When my mum was done with my dad they sat down and we said grace and then we started eating. "How was your day?" My dad asked looking at Jonah, Kacie, and I. "Good." We all replied. My dad nodded his head and I looked at Jonah. "Ask him." I mouthed to him. "You ask him." Jonah said. "Your the oldest." I glared at Jonah and I turned  
my attention to my mum and dad. I sat up straight in my seat and I said, "Mum, dad, Kacie, Jonah, and I would like to ask you something." My mum and dad looked at Jonah, Kacie, and I and I looked at Jonah and he said while stuttering (he got that from his dad), "We were all thinking...c-could w-e g-g-get a pet?" I rolled my eyes at him and his stuttering and he I looked at my parents. They were looking at each other probably deciding what to say. Finally after they've stared at each other for what seems like eternity, my dad said, "We'll have to get back to you on that." Jonah, Kacie, and I all shook our heads and we continued dinner.

After dinner was over and after Jonah did kitchen duty, Kacie, Jonah, and I all met in my room. "Do you think they'll say yes?" Kacie asked. "I don't know. Jonah just had to stutter so they'll maybe say no." I said glaring at Jonah. "It's not my fault!" Jonah shot back. I was about to reply to him when my mum stuck her head in my room. "Is everyone's homework done?" She asked. "Not mine." Kacie said. "I'd suggest you go do it then before light out." Kacie nodded and she walked out of my room and into her room. "Lights out soon." She said. Jonah and I nodded and she closed the door. "I've got an idea." Jonah said. I looked at him and Jonah said, "When it's lights out, you, me, and Kacie will be outside mom and dads door and we'll hear if we can have a pet or not." I smiled and said, "That's a good idea!" Jonah smirked and said, "What can I say? I make good ideas. I rolled my eyes and I told Jonah to get out which he did.

When it was finally lights out, my dad came in. He kissed me goodnight and he turned off my light and he closed the door. When the coast was clear and I heard my mum and dads door lock, I got out of bed and I opened my door and I went to Jonah and Kacie's room and knocked. They came as soon as I knocked and we all tiptoed to our parents room to hear their conversation about getting a pet.  
(Fabian's POV)  
I was in bed with Nina watching TV. I was also thinking about how the kids should have a pet. They are old enough and they are responsible and they'd have to take care of it together so why not? "I think the kids should have a pet." I said. Nina looked at me and nodded. "Same." "What kind of pet should they have? A dog? A cat?" Suddenly their was a knock on the door. Nina and I looked at each other and we both know it was the twins. "Wow look at what we were doing back in high school. Eavesdropping on people conversations and sneaking around after dark." Nina said. I just chuckled and said, "I'm pretty sure their going to be the next Sibuna." Nina giggled and I got up from bed and I walked to the door and I opened the door to see our kids. "We will decide on the pet we want. And thank you!" Just then I got attacked in hugs. I smiled and I picked up all of the kids and I brought them to the bed and I said, "Your welcome but Eavesdropping is very bad and you shouldn't do it." "Sorry but we just wanted to know if we can get a pet!" Jonah said. I looked at Nina and I said, "They are so like us when we were teenagers." Nina giggled again and Kacie asked, "What were you like in high school?" "Very sneaky." I said. Nina nodded and Kacie crawled to Nina and said, "Did you and dad get in a lot of trouble?" Nina nodded and said, "A ton of trouble. We would both sneak around after lights out and do stuff that we weren't supposed to." "Bad mom and dad!" Jonah said. Fabian rolled his eyes and said, "Go to bed all of you." The kids all got off the bed and they ran to their rooms. Fabian shut the door and locked it and climbed back in bed with us. "When everyone from Anubis has kids we'll be In trouble." Fabian said shaking his head. I just smiled and said, "Sibuna gang." Fabian chuckled and we both went to bed.  
(Kacie's POV)  
A couple of days later, AnnaBelle Marie, Jonah, and I decided on the pet we wanted. We wanted a cat. We told our parents the pet we wanted and they got it for us so now we own a cat :)


	12. Chapter 12

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 12: Sick Day

(No One's POV)  
Nina and Fabian Rutter were in the kitchen eating breakfast with AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah. It was 9:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning, and Kacie was still asleep. It was ok that she was sleeping in since it was a Saturday and the kids didn't have any school. But Kacie wasn't asleep. She was lying in bed with an upset stomach and a hot forehead.

(Kacie's POV)  
I was lying in my bed in AnnaBelle Marie's room (Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie share a room) holding my stomach. It hurt really bad and I didn't want to get out of bed. I reached for my phone which was under my pillow and I texted my dad to come upstairs to my room because my stomach hurt and I felt sick. After I sent the text message, I lied back down and I waited for my dad to come upstairs. When my dad came upstairs and he came into my room, he sat down on my bed and he checked my forehead. After he checked my forhesd he said, "You feel hot. I'm going to go get the thermometer." He went to go get the thermometer and then he came back and did a test. "100.4 degrees. You are definitely sick." He stood up and he said, "Your mom and I will take care of you today. Do you need anything?" I shook my head and he nodded. "Try and get some sleep. Text me if you need anything." I nodded and my dad left the room. I turned on my tv and watched tv and then eventually I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 12:00. I noticed my tv was off and my light was off. Someone must have turned off my tv and my light I thought. I stretched and my stomach wasn't hurting that bad before but I was thirsty. I reached for my phone and I texted my mum asking if she could bring some tea upstairs for me. After that, I lied back in bed and I waited for my mum to bring me tea. When my mum finally arrived with the tea I asked for, she set it down on my bedside table and she asked, "How are you feeling?" "A little better. My stomach is still hurting though." My mum nodded and she felt my forehead. "Your forehead isn't that hot. It must have went down. I'm going to go get you some Advil so you can take it with your tea." I nodded and my mum went to go get some Advil. When she returned, she gave me the Advil and I put the Advil in my mouth and I took a sip of my tea. I put my tea down and I smiled at my mum. "Thanks for taking care of me. Also thank dad to." My mum smiled and she kissed my hair. "No problem sweetie. Would you like to watch some tv?" I nodded and my mum turned on the tv and she put on Once Upon A Time (And this is the BEST show! If you haven't watched it before I recommend you watch it). My mum smiled at me and then left the room. I pulled the blankets over me and I watched tv sipping my tea whenever I was thirsty.

At 5:00 I felt better! My fever was gone and I felt healthy. I got out of bed and I walked downstairs to see my family in the living room. When Jonah saw me he asked, "Are you feeling better?" I nodded and I walked to my mum and dad and hugged them. "Thanks for taking care of me while I was feeling sick." My mum and dad both smiled at me and said, "No problem. Were glad that your feeling better." "I am to." I sat down on the couch next to AnnaBelle Marie and I hung out with my family. Sick days suck. But when you have people who take care of you, the sick day is awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 13: AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah's Wild Party/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie are going to be senior in this chapter and Kacie will be a 10th grader)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"No One's POVbr /It was a normal Friday evening in the Rutter family. Fabian and Nina Rutter were in the kitchen making dinner. Jonah Rutter was in the living rom watching some random tv show on the tv while on his cell phone texting his girlfriend. Kacie Rutter was also in the living room but she was playing on her computer and she had her earbuds in tuning out the whole world. And as for AnnaBelle Marie Rutter she was in the living room also but she was texting her best friend Hailey and she was also texting her boyfriend Cody. So all of the Rutter kids were doing something and being productive. And they weren't fighting which was good for Nina and Fabian because they had a long, long, LONG day and all they want to do was sit down and eat dinner since it was finished. Nina and Fabian dished out all the food and put it on the kitchen table. After they did that, Fabian announced, "DINNER!" Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie heard their father...but Kacie didn't. Nina went into the living room and shook her daughter's shoulder which made Kacie take out her earbud. "Dinner time." Kacie nodded and she took out her earbuds and she walked to the kitchen table where her brother and sister was. After everyone was seated down everyone began to eat dinner./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kacie's POVbr /While eating dinner, my dad asked, "So Kacie, are you excited for your dance competition tomorrow?" I looked at my dad and nodded. "Of course! I'm so excited because I'll be able to spend the night with my friends, dance with them, and eat Chick Fa La with them!" After I said that, my mum and dad chuckled and shook their heads at me. And also Jonah said, "Wait...so you guys aren't going to be here tomorrow or tomorrow night?" "Yep we won't. It'll just be you and AnnaBelle Marie." Right after my dad said that, Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie stared at each other with evil smiles on their faces. Their planning something I thought. And I don't want to know what it is./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"AnnaBelle Marie's POVbr /After dinner, Jonah and I met in my room. I knew were thinking the same thing because we both had evil smiles on our faces and we have twin telepathy. It's weird, I know, but it just happens with us. When we knew no one was listening in our conversation we both said at the same time: "Let's throw a party!" We both smiled at each other and high fived. We were going to throw the best party ever! And the best part of it is that our parents will NEVER know about it.../div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(The Next Morning)br /(Still AnnaBelle Marie's POV)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"At 10:30 a.m. my dad, mum, and Kacie were all packing up to go to Kacie's dance competition. It was a few hours away so tomorrow before they come back, Jonah and I will have plenty of time to clean up and not have mum and dad know we had a party. After everything was packed up, my mum and dad gave Jonah and I a hug and they left us some money. "Be good you two and call us if you need us. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon." My dad said. Jonah and I nodded and my dad and mum got in the car the same with Kacie and they waved Jonah and I waving at them. When they were officially gone Jonah and I looked t each other and said at the same time: "Party time!"br /br /It took a few hours to get the pizza and to invite everyone over and finally at 5:00 p.m. everyone was over and the party was in full swing. Everyone was either in the backyard or in the living room talking and partying and eating pizza and drinking soda and having a good time. I smiled at Jonah and he smiled at me and we high fived. This was the best party ever! /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"A couple of hours later, the party was still in full swing. Everyone was in a circle and we were playing Truth or Dare. Right now, it was my turn to dare my boyfriend Cody. "Truth or dare" I said to Cody. "Dare." He said. I was about to give him his dare when all of a sudden the door opened and my parents walked in with a sick looking Kacie. When they saw everyone in the living room they stopped. And when they looked at Jonah and I they were mad. "Everyone get out." My dad growled. After my dad said that, everyone quickly ran out leaving Jonah and I sitting down in the living room scared for what is going to happen next. "You two stay right here. I'm going to go put Kacie in her bed and then we'll talk." My mum said. Jonah and I nodded our heads and she went upstairs to put Kacie down to bed. She must of gotten sick I thought. While she was gone, my dad stared at Jonah and I not saying a word. And when my mum came back their was a lot of yelling. And Jonah and I got grounded. For 2 weeks.../div 


	14. Chapter 14

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 14: Suicide

AnnaBelle Marie's POV  
It was 5:30 p.m. on a Friday evening. My twin brother Jonah was at his friends house the same with my sister Kacie. My mum was on vacation with Aunt Amber, Aunt Patricia, Aunt Joy, and Aunt Mara, and my dad was at work. So that left me alone sitting in my room I shared with Kacie. And let me tell you something: I was glad I was home alone. Who would want to hang out with a loser like me? I wouldn't. My dad or mum wouldn't. They would rather prefer to hang out with Kacie and Jonah because they probably think I'm a big selfish brat. I always scream or throw fits when I don't get my way, and they scream at me all the time. So if I wasn't alive anymore, they'd be happy. So how about I kill myself? Everyone would be happy if I did. My friends, my school, everyone. I bet my friends pretend to like me. I bet they put on fake smiles and laugh. And when I wasn't around, they'd gossip about me and laugh at me. I shook my head and tears started running down my face. Tonight is the night I die.

Kacie's POV  
I got out of Wyatt's car and I waved at him. He waved at me and I walked to my front door. I opened it and when I did the house was empty. No one must be home I thought. I took off my shoes and I walked up to me and AnnaBelle's Marie's room. AnnaBelle Marie wasn't in their so I was alone. She must be with Hailey. I put my backpack down next to my bed and I walked out of the room and on my way to the kitchen I saw a light on in the bathroom. I stopped and I knocked. No answer. I knocked again and I asked, "Is anybody in their?" Again no answer. I was about to knock when all of a sudden my cell phone rang. I checked it and it was my dad. I answered my phone and I said, "Daddy there's someone in the upstairs bathroom." "Is it AnnaBelle Marie or Jonah?" My dad asked. "I don't know." "Well check. And anyway, I'm on my way. I'll be home in 5 minutes." "Ok love you." "Love you to." I hung up my phone and I knocked again and I asked, "AnnaBelle Marie, Jonah, are you in their?" Again no answer. I sighed getting annoyed. I was about to knock again but I heard crying coming from the bathroom. And also I heard a door close from downstairs and I heard Jonah yell, "I'M HOME!" Jonah. I ran to the stairs and I yelled, "Jonah come upstairs I think AnnaBelle Marie is in the bathroom." Right after I said that, Jonah came running upstairs. When he saw me he asked, "What's going on?" "Well I came home and I saw the light was on and I didn't know if it was you or AnnaBelle Marie. But your home so it's definitely AnnaBelle Marie. The door's locked and I don't know how to get in. But you know how to unlock things so..." I handed Jonah my bobby pin and he took it and he unlocked the door. When he opened the door we both saw something we didn't want to see.

No One's POV  
"AnnaBelle Marie!" Jonah and Kacie both screamed. "GO AWAY!" AnnaBelle Marie screamed. She was crying and she was trying to pick up all of the pills that were on the floor. Jonah and Kacie both ran and picked up all the pills before AnnaBelle Marie could shove them in her mouth. They were about to finish but all of a sudden, their dad shouted, "I'M HOME!" "DAD COME UPSTAIRS TO THE BATHROOM!" Jonah yelled. "NO!" AnnaBelle screamed. She was crying like crazy. She scooted to the corner and she put her head on her knees and cried like she's never cried before.

Fabian's POV  
I ran upstairs to the upstairs bathroom like Jonah wanted me to. When I got their I saw AnnaBelle Marie crying in the corner, and Kacie and Jonah picking up pills. "What is happening?" I asked very confused. "AnnaBelle Marie was trying to kill herself." Silence. I looked at my daughter crying in the corner and I looked at all the pills on the floor. "Kacie, Jonah, please leave." They both nodded and they walked out of the bathroom. I walked to AnnaBelle Marie and I sat down next to her and I shook her. She didn't pick up her head. "AnnaBelle Marie why?" I asked. AnnaBelle Marie picked up her head and she said, "Because you and mum don't love me. I'm a brat and I'm selfish. My friends don't even like me. The world is going to be better of without me so I thought I should die." Right after I said that tears started falling from my face. "You are so wrong" I said. AnnaBelle Marie looked at me and I continued, "If you died, your mum and I would be devastated. We wouldn't know how to live with ourselves. Kacie and Jonah will be devastated. We all love you. And yeah I know you fight with your mum and I but we still love you. Children and parents fight with each other all the time. But they always love each other. And your friends will be devastated if you killed yourself. They wouldn't know how to live. Anna the world won't be better off without you. It would be awful." Right after I said that AnnaBelle Marie started crying again. I pulled her in for a hug and she said, "I'm sorry daddy." "It's fine. Just don't do it ever again." AnnaBelle Marie nodded and we stayed in silence for a little while.


	15. Chapter 15

Rutter Family Adventures: AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah's 9th Birthday Party

(Heyyyy guys I'm back for a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! Oh and in this chapter, Kacie is 4 in this chapter)

(Prologue)

It was March 20th four days before AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah Rutter's 7th birthday. The twins were really excited that they were about to turn 7, but they didn't know what they wanted to do for their birthday. Their parents told them that they needed to tell them what they wanted to do for their birthday party, and they had a few days to tell them. So AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah were stuck.

AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah were in the living room lying upside down on the couch and watching one of their favorite movies Frozen. Their parents were in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Kacie was upstairs in her room taking a nap. While the twins were watching Frozen, they were also wondering what they wanted to do for their birthday. And they had no ideas. BUT all of a sudden Jonah had an idea.

Jonah's POV  
I jumped off of the couch and I ran to the kitchen and I announced, "I know what AnnaBelle Marie and I can do for our birthday!" "And what would that be?" Fabian Rutter asked as he was putting the lasagna in the oven and putting the timer on. AnnaBelle Marie came to the kitchen and sat down next to her mom who was on the computer writing a new story. "AnnaBelle Marie and I can have a sleepover! A couple of our friends can come over, and the boys can sleep upstairs in my room, and the girls can sleep downstairs in the living room. And it'll be fair because in my room I have a TV, and the living room has a TV." AnnaBelle Marie started smiling and she said, "I like that idea! Can we do it mommy and daddy? Please?" Nina and Fabian looked at each other and nodded. "Yes you may do it. But you can only have four people sleep over." "YAY!" The twins started jumping up and down and they hugged their parents and the twins and Nina and Fabian started party planning.

(No one's POV)

After three days of party planning, it was finally done. Nina and Fabian got the cake, and AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah picked out which friends they wanted to come over and spend the night. For AnnaBelle Marie she picked her friends: Taylor, Evan, Autumn, and Piper. (AnnaBelle Marie and Hailey weren't really friends anymore. Hailey moved to Texas). And for Jonah, he picked out his friends: Xander, Tyler, Oliver, and Issac. All of the invitations to the party were sent out, and Nina and Fabian talked to the twins friends parents so everything was ready. As the twins were being tucked in the day before their birthday, before they went to sleep they said together, "Tomorrow is going to be so much fun."

On the day of the twins birthday party, they were excited. They were bouncing up and down and they talked about how much fun they were going to have tonight and they already picked out the movie they were going to watch with their friends. When the doorbell rang later that night signalling that their friends were here, they started jumping up and down and they started shouting, "YAY one of our friends are here!" Nina smiled at the twins and she opened the door and she saw the twins friends at the door. Nina invited them in and the twins friends dumped their stuff down on the floor and everyone started playing. As the kids started playing, Nina and Fabian ordered a ton of pizza for dinner.

After all of the pizza was devoured it was cake time. All of the kids gathered around the twins and Fabian dimmed the light and the everyone started singing: "Happy birthday to you cha cha cha! Happy birthday to you cha cha cha! Happy birthdsy AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah cha cha cha! Happy birthday to you!" After everyone finished singing happy birthday, the twins blew out the candles and everyone ate the cake.

By 10:00, the twins were in bed watching a movie with their friends. If you asked them if they had an awesome birthday, then they would say, "Yeah!"


	16. Chapter 16

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 16: The Kids Go Grocery Shopping

(No One's POV)  
It was a beautiful sunny day in England. Birds were chirping, the sun was in the sky. It was a perfect day...to NOT go grocery shopping. That's what AnnaBelle Marie thought as she was driving to the grocery store with her twin brother Jonah in the front seat, and her younger sister Kacie in the back seat. Why couldn't her mom or dad go grocery shopping? It was there job to get the groceries and bring them home! They weren't doing anything that day, they were just sitting at home watching TV. AnnaBelle Marie rolled her eyes and sighed as she thought of that morning.

(Flashback)  
_AnnaBelle Marie was lying on her bed playing on her phone when her mom knocked on her door. AnnaBelle Marie sat up on her bed and she yelled, "COME IN!" Nina smiled and came into her daughter's room and sat on her bed. "Do you wanna do a huge favor for your dad and I?" Her mother had asked her. "What is it?" AnnaBelle Marie asked curious. "Go grocery shopping and bring Kacie and Jonah along?" As soon as the words came out of Nina's mouth, AnnaBelle Marie started laughing. When she had calmed down from her laughing she said, "You know how much I hate being seen in public with my siblings! Good one mom, good one." Nina looked at her with a frown and said, "Come on Anna! It'll be a good way to bond with your siblings! Come on it'll be fun." "No it won't." AnnaBelle Marie said. "If you don't go to the grocery store with your siblings, I'm taking your phone away for a week." After Nina said that, AnnaBelle Marie's mouth hung open. 'You cannot do that!" She shouted at her mom. "I am your mother and I can do whatever I want. So which will it be? Will you go grocery shopping or do you want me to take away your phone?" AnnaBelle Marie made an angry face at her mom and picked up her cell phone and ran out of the room yeling, "JONAH, KACIE, GET YOUR BUTTS TO ThE CAR! WE'RE GOING GROCERY SHOPPING!"_

_(_End of flashback)  
AnnaBelle Marie pulled into the grocery store parking lot and she took off her seatbelt and she turned to face her siblings. "OK, we're only in here for the food on the list and nothing else. Ok?" Her siblings nodded and AnnaBelle Marie got out of the car her siblings following and they walked into the grocery store. AnnaBelle got a cart and they started grocery shopping. They got the food they needed, and ten minutes later they were all done. As they were walking to the check-out-line Jonah asked, "Can we get ice cream? We haven't had it in a long time." "What did I say in the car? Were only here for the food we need!" Anna snapped at Jonah. "But-" Kacie started. "NO! WERE NOT GETTING ICE CREAM!" AnnaBelle Marie shouted. "Come on let them get ice cream." A voice behind AnnaBelle Marie said. AnnaBelle Marie turned around and saw her crush Anthony. He was 6'3, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and he was captain of the soccer team. AnnaBelle Marie blushed and she hissed at her siblings, "Go get the ice cream you want and then come back." Her siblings grinned and they ran off to get the ice cream she wanted. Anthony smiled at Anna and said, "See you in school." And then he walked away. AnnaBelle Marie started smiling from ear to ear, and when her siblings came back she said, "I'm actually happy we had a fight because I got to talk to Anthony. Thank you very much!" She walked off happily to the check-out-line and she paid for her groceries and then they put them in the car and they drove home. Maybe shopping with my siblings isn't that bad AnnaBelle Marie thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 17-Picking Out Halloween Costumes

(Happy October you guys! Since it is October, I'm going to be writing some Rutter Family Adventures Halloween One-Shots! And I'm going to be writing a Halloween chapter on Halloween! So look forward to that ;) And I'm super excited because this month it's my birthday! I'm going to be 17. So enough with my babbling, let's get going with Chapter 17 of Rutter Family Adventures! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

(Prologue)

It was October 2, 2015. 29 days before Halloween (If I'm wrong with this number I'm sorry!). For a lot of people, October was their favorite month because of Halloween, cold weather coming in, carving pumpkins, and doing Halloween related things.

(No One's POV)  
Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, AnnaBelle Marie Rutter, Jonah Rutter, and Kacie Rutter were all in the car heading to the store to pick out a Halloween costume for Halloween. Yeah it was a little early, but the Rutter kids wanted to get the good Halloween costumes before they all were taken. So they were really excited. After what felt like forever in the car, the Rutter family all arrived at the store! Everyone got out of the car and they walked/run into the store and when they got into the store, the kids all running straight for the Halloween costumes leaving there parents behind. But the parents didn't mind because they knew the kids were excited to pick out Halloween costumes.

When the kids finally got to the Halloween costumes, the kids looked at all of the costumes and they had a hard time deciding on what to get. All of the costumes looked so cool so it took the kids some time but finally the kids knew what they were going to get. AnnaBelle Marie was going to go as a witch,Jonah was going as a vampire football player (He was going to wear his football costume and he got blood and he got fangs), and Kacie was going as a half vampire/half rabbit (she got bunny ears and she got fangs and blood the same as Jonah). After the kids selected what they wanted, they payed for it with their own money and then the Rutter family got in their car and they drove home. As they were driving home, the kids were talking about Halloween saying how excited they were and how they wanted Halloween to hurry up so they can show off their awesome costumes. You could say it was a good day for the Rutter kids.


	18. Chapter 18

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 18: Picking A Pumpkin From The Pumpkin Patch

(Hey guys! 2 chapters in one day?! I'm amazing right?! I know ;) In this chapter, it will be a different day. It will be a Friday after the kids get after school. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

It was a warm Friday day in England. It was 3:45 and the kids just got out of school, and Fabian and Nina got off work early so the Rutter's all decided to go to the pumpkin patch which was thirty five minutes from their house. It was a tradition that every year in the month of October, the Rutter family goes to the pumpkin patch and they pick out a pumpkin with their mom's approval. So on the ride over, everyone was excited about going to the pumpkin patch because they loved going to see all of the pumpkins and after they paid for their pumpkin, there was free Apple Cider! So it was a win win every time. The Rutter gets a pumpkin and free Apple Cider.

When the Rutter Family finally got to the pumpkin patch, they parked their car and they walked into the entrance of the pumpkin patch. They were greeted with a bunch of pumpkins and the kids all ran off to decide on the pumpkin they wanted.

"Let's get this pumpkin!" AnnaBelle Marie shouted picking up a pumpkin. "No let's get this pumpkin!" Jonah shouted. "No let's get this pumpkin!" Kacie shouted. 'OK that's enough!" Fabian Rutter said butting into their argument. He looked at his wife and he asked her, "Which pumpkin should we get?" "I think that the kids should get the pumpkin they want so they can carve it." Nina answered. "We already know what pumpkin we want." Jonah said. All of the kids held up the pumpkins they selected and Nina said, "OK then let's go and pay for them and then let's get the Apple Cider." "YAY!" All of the kids shouted. The twins all walked to the check out line, and after they paid for the pumpkins, they went to get free Apple Cider. As they were sipping the Apple Cider they kids said all together, "Best day ever."


	19. Chapter 19

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 19: eTraveling On A Plane With A 2 Year Old and 5 Year Old Twins

(OK I thought of this idea while I was doing my homework so I'm going to write this chapter for you guys! In this chapter, the twins are going to be 7 and Kacie is going to be a 2. And the Rutter family is traveling to Hawaii for Christmas. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

At 9:45 a.m., the Rutter family were in the airport waiting for their flight to Hawaii. Now you might be asking: why are the Rutter family at the airport at 9:45 a.m. waiting for a flight to Hawaii? Well, Nina has an uncle in Hawaii who has a beach house and he invited Nina and Fabian and the twins and Kacie (who was a newborn) down for Christmas break. So that's the reason why the Rutter family was in the airport. They had a connecting flight to Hawaii and they were supposed to be boarding in 5 minutes, and the flight to Hawaii was supposed to take 15 hours but Nina and Fabian were prepared. They brought phones, IPads, a CD player and toys (everything you need to keep little kids entertained). They were hoping that the kids would sleep on the plane but they got a lot of sleep last night so it was most unlikely.

When it was finally time to board the plane, the Rutter family all stood up and and they walked in a line to board the plane. Nina gave the the lady their boarding passes and then they all boarded the plane. They all got onto the plane and the twins sat together in a 3 people seat while Nina and Fabian sat in a 2 people seat which was behind the twins (which Nina and Fabian were grateful for). The kids put on their seatbelts and Nina and Fabian gave them all of the electronic and the toys and their blankets and Nina and Fabian buckled up their seats and Nina said, "Hopefully the twins are good on this plane ride." "I'm sure they will." "Hopefully." Nina mumbled.

"Mommy Jonah hit me!" AnnaBelle Marie screamed from her seat. "Because your being annoying!" Jonah yelled back in defense. "Will you guys please be quiet?! I'm trying to watch Frozen!" Kacie hissed. Nina closed her eyes and she was about to get up but Fabian stopped her and said, "I've got this." Fabian got up from his seat and directed the twins to the bathroom and a couple of minutes later, they all came back. "Did you get it all situated?" Nina asked as Fabian buckled up his seat belt. "Yep."

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY!" Kacie was belting out the Frozen lyrics Let it Go from her seat and it was annoying AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah...AND Nina and Fabian. This time, Nina got up from her seat, and she tapped Kacie and she said in a quiet, threatening voice, "Stop singing or else when we get to Hawaii you are grounded and while everyone else is having fun, you'll be in your room doing nothing. Do you understand me?" Kacie nodded and Nina sat down in her seat and sighed annoyed. Fabian wrapped an arm around Nina and Nina rested her head on Fabian's arm. Can this flight be over with already?! Nina asked in her head.

For the rest of the flight, the kids listened to music and they slept while Fabian and Nina slept. When the flight attendant announced that they were in Hawaii, Fabian woke up and he woke up Nina and the kids. "We survived the flight." Fabian whispered in Nina's ear. "Yeah barely." Nina mumbled barely. When the plane landed, the Rutter family got off the plane and they got their luggage and they waited for Nina's uncle to arrive to pick him up. When he finally arrived, the Rutter family got in the car and they went to the beach house. Welcome to paradise Nina thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 20: Carving Halloween Pumpkins

It was a warm, cool Saturday day in England. It was a few weeks until Halloween, so the Rutter kids thought it was the perfect day to carve their Halloween pumpkins they got at the pumpkin patch. So they all went outside to the backyard and they started carving their pumpkins. It took a long time but finally the kids were done with carving their pumpkins. Jonah carved his pumpkin as a football player, Kacie carved her pumpkin as a cat, and AnnaBelle Marie carved her pumpkin as a princess. All of the kids smiled at their pumpkins and AnnaBelle Marie said proudly, "My pumpkin is the best pumpkin out of all." "No mine is!" Kacie shouted at AnnaBelle Marie. "No mine is!" Jonah shouted back. "All of your pumpkins look good!" Fabian Rutter intervened as Nina and Fabian came outside. They smiled at the kids pumpkins and Nina said, "Your pumpkins look good." "But mine is the best." AnnaBelle Marie announced. Fabian and Nina rolled their eyes and went back inside. "Mine is the best. And that's final." And with a flip of her hair, Anna strutted inside. "What a diva." Jonah mumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 21: Happy Halloween

(Happy Halloween you guys! I hope you guys have a safe Halloween and eat a lot of candy-but not to much-you'll get a tummy ache ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

(No One's POV)  
It was October 31, 2015. That meant it was Halloween! To some people, Halloween was people's favorite holiday because that meant dressing up and getting candy. But to other people, they hated Halloween so they turned off their lights and hoped and prayed that no one would come to their house. And for the Rutter family, they LOVED Halloween.

"It's Halloween!" Kacie Rutter shouted as she woke up on Saturday October 31st at 7:30 a.m. AnnaBelle Marie (who shared a room with Kacie) yelled from her bed in the room, "KACIE! SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" "But its Halloween!" Kacie defended. "Go back to sleep or go away." AnnaBelle Marie said. And with that, she went back to sleep. Kacie sighed and she got up from bed and she walked to the living room to play on her IPad until her whole family woke up. Which wasn't until 11:00.

When everyone in the Rutter house was awake, Nina Rutter made the kids pancakes. After she finished the pancakes, the kids ate them happily. After breakfast, Fabian Rutter turned on a Halloween movie (The Nightmare Before Christmas), and the kids watched it. And after they were done, the kids watched more Halloween movies...and that was what they did all day.

When it was finally getting dark, the kids started getting ready for Halloween. AnnaBelle Marie put on her witch costume. She put her hair in a bun, she put on her witch hat, she put on a long black shirt, black shorts, and black boots. And finally, she had a broom. Kacie put on her vampire/bunny costume. She had on fake fangs which she put blood on them, she had on a bunny costume, and she had on bunny ears. And finally, Jonah put on his vampire football outfit. He had on his football jersey, shorts, vampire fangs, ad he had blood on his football jersey and his fangs. After the kids were finally ready, the went downstairs, grabbed their pumpkins, and Nina and Fabian told the kids to be back at 9. Nina and Fabian weren't going trick or treating with the kids. They were passing out candy. After saying goodbye to their parents, the kids ran out the door ready to get some candy.

"Let's go to this house!" Jonah said as he was pointing at a house that was big, it had blown up pumpkins, it had a grave yard, and it had a zombie. AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie agreed, and they walked up to the house. Kacie rang the doorbell and creepy music started playing. Just then, a person wearing a bloody zombie costume opened the door. "Trick or treat!" AnnaBelle Marie, Kacie, and Jonah said together. The person smiled and she put a cup of candy in front of the kids and she said, "Take three." After the kids selected their candy, the person waved goodbye as the kids ran to the next house. This Halloween was going awesome! the kids thought.

Nina and Fabian were watching a Halloween movie when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Nina said. She got up, walked to the front door, opened it, and grabbed the candy. "Trick or treat!" A little girl said wearing a bumblebee costume. Nina smiled at the little girl and she gave candy to the little girl. "Thank you!" The little girl said as she ran away. Nina shut the door and went back to watch the movie with Fabian.

As the night went on, a lot of people went to the Rutter house, and before Nina and Fabian knew it all of the lights were off. So Nina and Fabian shut off their lights. And no one else came. And when it was 9:00, the kids came home with a lot of candy. "Look at all of our candy!" Kacie announced. She dumped all of her candy on the floor, and a whole mountain of candy fell out. "Oh wow." Fabian said. "Were definitely eating some of the kids candy." Nina whispered to her husband. Fabian agreed, and Nina and Fabian told the kids that they can eat three. The kids chose their candy, ate it, and after that, they went to bed. And while the kids were in bed, Nina and Fabian were watching a Halloween movie while eating the kids candy. You could say it was a good Halloween.

(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love you all! Again have a safe Halloween!)


	22. Chapter 22

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 22

(OK! Whoever watches Jimmy Kimmel, he tells parents that they should film telling their kids saying that they ate all of their Halloween candy. Since this isn't Youtube, I'm going to write a story about Nina and Fabian telling the kids that they ate all of their Halloween candy! So I hope you guys enjoy this story!)

(Fabian's POV)  
AnnaBelle Marie, Jonah, and Kacie were in the living room, Kacie watching tv, and the twins on their phones, while Nina and I were in the kitchen switching the kids Halloween candy into bags. We were going to bring out the buckets they put all of their Halloween candy in and were going to say that we ate it all. "Were such bad parents!" Nina whispered. "No were not. Were fun parents." I whispered back at her. Nina sighed and grabbed the candy buckets and I grabbed the candy and we walked into the living room. I turned on the camera while Nina turned off the TV and she said to the kids, "Guys we need to tell you something." "What is it?" Jonah asked turning off his phone, AnnaBelle Marie doing the same and Kacie turning her attention to Nina. Nina looked at me and nodded signaling I should break the news. I walked over to Nina and I said, "While you guys were in bed last night, your mom and I ate all of your Halloween candy." Right after I said that, the kids were silent. Until they all started yelling at us. "WHAT?!" Kacie yelled. "HOW COULD YOU? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY THE CANDY NOT YOU!" Jonah yelled at us. "I HATE YOU!" AnnaBelle Marie yelled. Nina and I tried to keep a straight face but it was hard. We ended up laughing and while we were laughing we both said, "Got you!" The kids looked confused so I went to the kitchen and I got the kids Halloween candy and I brought it to the kids. "We didn't eat your candy. We tricked you." "Meanie." Jonah said. He got up from the couch and stomped upstairs AnnaBelle Marie following. Kacie sat on the couch and she said, "YAY!" And she grabbed some candy and started eating it. I pressed stopped and I whispered in Nina's ear, "Best prank ever." "It sure was." Nina whispered back.


	23. Chapter 23

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 23

(OK! This chapter is all about the routine for school! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!)

(No One's POV)  
Beep. Beep. Beep. In AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie's room, their alarm clock went off, signaling it was time to wake up for school. Kacie groaned and she shut off the alarm clock and she sat up in bed and she turned off her lamp. AnnaBelle Marie groaned and she turned to the other side of her bed and she pulled her covers on top of her. "AnnaBelle Marie get up. It's time for school." Kacie said as she was getting up from her bed. "No." AnnaBelle Marie said. Kacie rolled her eyes and she pulled the covers off of Kacie and she yelled, "GET UP!" And then she went to the bathroom and she took a shower.

When Kacie arrived back into the room, AnnaBelle Marie was up. She glared at Kacie and she shoved past her on her way to the bathroom. Kacie smiled. This was something Kacie did EVERY morning, and AnnaBelle Marie hated Kacie for it. But it woke her sister up so it was good. Kacie got dressed and she did her hair and he put it up in a braid and then she went to the kitchen to see her dad reading the newspaper and drinking coffee at the counter. When her dad saw her he said, "Morning." "Morning daddy." Kacie said. She packed her lunch packing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an applesauce, Doritos, and Gatorade. After she packed her stuff, she got all of her stuff together and she put it by the front door, and she started eating a banana. While Kacie was eating a banana, AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah came into the kitchen. They started making their own lunches (like Kacie did) and then they ate cereal for breakfast. After all of the kids ate breakfast, they all brushed their teeth and then they were ready to go. "OK, let's get this show on the road." Fabian Rutter said. He grabbed his car keys and then the Rutter kids and Fabian walked out the door.

(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 24

(OK in this chapter, it is the evening and this chapter talks about what the kids do when they get home from school. I hope you enjoy! :)  
(No One's POV)  
The minute the kids got home from school, they threw their stuff on the ground, and they sat on the couch and they played on the phone. Nina Rutter (she picked up the kids from school since her husband had to work), turned on the TV in the living and watched TV while her kids played on their phones. An hour later Nina said, "OK, it's time for you guys to do your homework." Of course, right after Nina said that, the twins groaned. They tried to get a little bit more time on their phones, but Nina didn't let them. So AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie brought their backpacks to their room and did their homework, Jonah bringing his backpack to his room and doing his homework as well.

At 6:00, the kids homework was FINALLY done. And Fabian finally came home. So after the kids homework was done, the Rutter family all hung out. "Let's have McDonald's for dinner!" Jonah said. "No. I don't want to be fat." AnnaBelle Marie snapped. "Well your already fat so that's not a problem." Jonah snapped back. "JONAH!" Nina yelled. Fabian looked at his son and said, "Apologize." Jonah rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sorry." "Whatever." AnnaBelle Marie snapped.

At 7:30, dinner was finally served. For dinner the Rutter family was having fish, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. They sat at the dinner table, said grace, and they started eating. After they finished dinner, it was Jonah and Kacie on dish duty. So Jonah and Kacie did the dishes and after they did the dishes, the Rutter family all hung out.


	25. Chapter 25

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 25

(OK so in this chapter, Kacie wakes up in the middle of the night and she can't go back to sleep SO she sneaks ice cream. And then AnnaBelle Marie wakes up and sneaks ice cream Jonah following. And the reason why I am doing this chapter is because I usually wake up in the middle of the night and sneak ice cream...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was 2:30 a.m. in England. Everyone was sleeping...well not everyone. In the Rutter house, everyone was asleep. Except for Kacie.

(Kacie's POV)  
I was lying in my bed in the room I shared with AnnaBelle Marie and I stared at the ceiling. I could not sleep. I woke up an hour ago and I tried to go back to sleep, but that didn't work so I've been awake for an hour. I sighed annoyed and I got up and I decided that I'm going to go and sneak some ice cream. I grabbed my flashlight and I tip toed of of my room and I turned on my flashlight and I walked downstairs to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I turned off my flashlight and I turned on the light and I got out the ice cream, the chocolate syrup, and the whipped cream and I ate ice cream and I turned on the TV and I watched Netflix.

(AnnaBelle Marie's POV)  
I was sleeping when all of a sudden I heard the TV on. I opened my eyes and I saw that Kacie wasn't in bed. So she must be downstairs watching TV. I got out of bed and I grabbed my flashlight and I walked downstairs to see Kacie eating ice cream and watching Netflix. When Kacie saw me, she smiled and said, "Hey Anna. What's up?" I looked at her annoyed and I asked, "What are you doing? It's 2:00 a.m. You should be sleeping." "I can't sleep." Kacie said. I sighed and I sat on the couch and I grabbed her spoon and I ate ice cream. "Well now that I'm up were eating ice cream. And change the show on Netflix."

(Jonah's POV)  
I was dreaming of cheerleaders when I heard a crash from downstairs. I got up from my bed and I walked downstairs to see Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie with ice cream and watching Netflix. And the crash was a spoon dropping. Before I could ask what they were doing, my parents came downstairs. When they saw us I said, 'I wasn't involved in this! I woke up to the spoon crashing!" My mom said, "Go back to bed." And when she said that I ran back to bed smiling. Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie are going to be in SO much trouble

(Nina's POV)  
"What are you guys doing up?" Fabian asked Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie. "Well, I was sleeping when I heard Kacie downstairs and I came downstairs and I saw she was watching Netflix. And I tried to get her to go upstairs and go back to sleep but she wouldn't listen to me. And then all of a sudden her spoon fell." AnnaBelle lied. "That is not true!" Kacie yelled. "OK you two upstairs!" Fabian yelled. AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie did what they were told to do and I looked at Fabian and I shook my head. Fabian sighed, put away everything, and we went back to bed.

(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And lying is bad so don't do it! I'll see you guys next chapter!)


	26. Chapter 26

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 26

AnnaBelle Marie's POV  
When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel good. So I thought I just had a stomach ache. So I got up and I used the bathroom. While I was using the bathroom, I saw there was blood in my underwear...which was SO creepy. I finished using the bathroom and I ran to my parents room and I opened the door and I screamed, "I'M BLEEDING! I"M GONNA DIE!" My mom sighed and my dad chuckled and he left the room mumbling this was a girl thing. My mom looked at me and she said, "You are not going to die. The reason why your are bleeding is because you are on your period which means there is blood in your pants. All girls get there period for a week. So during the week, girls wear pads or tampons in there underwear." "Oh." I said understanding what my mom meant.. My mom smiled and she got out of bed and she walked to me and she said, "I am going to go out and get pads for you. When I get back, I'll teach you how to use a pad." I nodded and then I skipped back to my room and I saw Kacie and Jonah were in there. "Why were you screaming?" Kacie wanted to know. "When your in my situation, you'll understand. But that won't happen in a long time because you are young." Kacie looked confused and Jonah rolled his eyes knowing what I meant. He lived in a house with three girls!

A little while later my mom arrived home, so she showed me how to put a pad on. After she taught me how to do and it and after I did it successfully, she said that when I'm ready to use a tampon, I can ask her and she'll teach me. She also gave me some Alieve to help me with my cramps. I hugged my mom after everything was finished and I thanked her. Thank gosh I didn't live alone with my dad. I'm happy I lived with my mom. She was a life savor.

**_OK! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will be writing the Thanksgiving chapter and I will be posting it before Thanksgiving! And I will be posting a chapter of Rutter Family Vlogs where the whole Rutter family does a Thanksgiving tag! So look out for that! I love you guys! _**


	27. Chapter 27

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 28: Happy Thanksgiving!

It was 9:30 a.m. in the Rutter house. Nina and Fabian Rutter were in their kitchen making the turkey and also making the side dishes. Later that day, Fabian's parents were coming the same as Nina's parents. Just then, the kids came downstairs and they said all together, "HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" "Same goes to you guys." Fabian said. "Do you guys need help?" Jonah asked. "No we're good. Just go and watch some TV and eat breakfast." Nina said putting the mashed potatoes in the microwave. All of the kids nodded and they did what there parents did.

When the Thanksgiving dinner was finally finished, it was 3:45. So that meant that Fabian's parents and Nina's parents were coming soon. Nina and Fabian ran off and got ready, Nina taking a shower and Fabian getting ready. 15 minutes later they were finished getting ready, and the minute they got downstairs, the doorbell rang. "Perfect timing." Fabian mumbled as he went to the door. "Kids your family is here!" Nina yelled into the living room. After Nina called for the kids, the kids ran to the door and they saw there family. When Jenna (Nina's sister) saw the kids, she yelled, "HI!" And she ran to hug them. Nina and Fabian smiled at Jenna hugging the kids and Fabian and Nina hugged there families the kids doing the same. After all of the hugging was done, everyone went to the living room to sat down and talk. Jenna and the kids played while the adults talked outside and the adults all caught up. An hour later, Nina went to go set the table and she put out all of the food. After she finished doing that, she announced it was dinner time. All of the adults including the kids who came in after Fabian told them it was dinner time went to the table and they all said grace and then they started eating. While they were eating, everyone talked about how good the food was and how it was delicious.

When dinner was devoured and everyone ate the delicious apple pie that AnnaBelle Marie made a couple of night before, everyone sat down and relaxed on the couch. "That was a good dinner." Mrs. Rutter said lying back on the chair and closing her eyes. Everyone nodded and Jenna said, "Thank you for making such a delicious dinner Nina." Nina smiled and she said, "Your welcome." You could say this was an awesome Thanksgiving.


	28. Chapter 28

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 28: The First Day of Christmas+Introducing Elf On The Shelf

(OK so I know that Christmas is like a month away, but I don't care! I love Christmas more than Thanksgiving. Also shoutout to houseofanubisfan2 (aka Theresa) for reviewing to my chapters! You rock! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

(Prologue)

It was December 1, 2015 in England. That meant it was 25 days until it was Christmas time! To some people, everyone loved December and Christmas. Even the Rutter family loved Christmas. In December, the Rutter family always got a Christmas tree, decorated the Christmas tree, and they had there Elf On The Shelf out.

The Rutter family was in there living room relaxing after eating a delicious dinner on a cold Tuesday evening when Nina Rutter remembered something: since it was December 1, that meant it was time to pull out the Elf On The Shelf! She got up from the couch and she walked to the attic to where the Elf On The Shelf was, grabbed it, and walked downstairs to the living room with it. "Since it is December the first, it is time to pull out The Elf On The Shelf." Nina said as soon as she was in the living room. All of the kids were excited that they were doing the Elf On The Shelf including Fabian. "Can I be the one who puts the elf in its spot?" Jonah asked. "No I wanna do it!" AnnaBlle Marie shouted. "NO I WANNA DO IT!" Kacie screamed. "Jonah is going to do it since he was the first one to ask." Fabian said. "And then AnnaBelle Marie can do it tomorrow and Kacie can do it the next day." Nina said. All of the kids agreed, and they continued on with their night. When everyone was getting ready for bed, they all got ready for bed and they got into bed except for Jonah. He went downstairs and he went to the kitchen and he looked around to see what he could do and then all of a sudden he remembered that the family had sprinkles so he got out sprinkles and he poured the sprinkles on the kitchen and he put the Elf On The Shelf in the sprinkles so it looked like he was in the sprinkles. After he finished that, he went upstairs to bed


	29. Chapter 29

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 29: 2nd Day of Christmas

When school was finally over on December 2, AnnaBelle Marie rushed home with her brother Jonah. She did her homework quickly, and after she did her homework and after she had dinner and when she got ready for bed, it was finally her turn to hide the Elf on The Shelf. Last night Jonah put sprinkles on the counter and put the Elf On The Shelf in the Sprinkles (which he had to clean up that morning before he had breakfast and he went to school), so AnnaBelle Marie had to put the Elf on The Shelf in a spot that would amaze her family and make them laugh. AnnaBelle Marie thought hard about this and finally she had an idea and she put the Elf on The Shelf where she wanted.

(The Next Morning)

The next morning AnnaBelle Marie woke up with a smile. She couldn't wait for her family to see where she put the Elf On The Shelf. It'll make them laugh and it will be better than Jonah's. Hopefully. She got out of bed and she said to Kacie, "You can use the bathroom first." Kacie said thanks and she walked to the bathroom and she turned on the lights. And when she saw what AnnaBelle Marie did she started laughing. She screamed, "GUYS LOOK AT WHAT ANNABELLE MARIE DID WITH THE ELF ON THE SHELF!" After Kacie shouted that, all of the Rutter family (except for AnnaBelle Marie) ran to the bathroom and they all laughed. Even Jonah. The Elf On The Shelf was sitting on the bathroom counter with a straw and and it had a line on it and a goldfish on it and goldfish were in the sink so it looked like the Elf On The Shelf was fishing. Nina and Fabian went to go take showers still smiling at what there daughter did, while Kacie and Jonah walked to AnnaBelle Marie's room. 'You did good." Jonah said. "Thank you." She turned to Kacie and she said, "Can't wait to see where you put the Elf on The Shelf." And then she went to take a shower.


	30. Chapter 30

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 30

(Hey guys! Before I start this chapter, I just want to say how sad I am about Paris. I'm very angry/pissed at Isis and I just hate them! The good news is that the leader of Isis is dead or gone. I just hope that Isis gets arrested for what they have done.

Now that that is over, on with the chapter! In this chapter, the twins are 5 and Kacie is not born yet. Nina is pregnant with Kacie in this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And also pray for Paris :)

It was August 24 in London England. It was a hot day and in a few days AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah had to go to school and they were bored out of their minds. So Nina and Fabian Rutter being the fun parents they are went to there room and thought of something for the twins to do. "We could take them to the beach." Nina suggested rubbing her belly where Kacie Rutter was growing. "It's to hot." Fabian said. Nina sighed and she said, "Then I don't know what to do." Nina and Fabian were silent for a minute but all of a sudden Nina said, "We can have them do Walker Stalker!" Fabian was confused after his wife said what she said. "Walker stalker?" Nina nodded her head and said, "In Walker Stalker, you leave notes in different places and someone else has to follow the clues." Fabian nodded and Nina and Fabian created a Walker Stalker for the twins.

A little while later after we were finished, we walked to the playroom where the twins were playing and they were watching TV. When they recognized us, they both smiled and they gave us there full attention. "We have a game for you guys to play." Fabian said. "What kind of game?" Jonah wanted to know. "Go to the trampoline and find out for yourself." Nina said while smiling. The twins looked at each other and they walked to the trampoline. Nina and Fabian looked at each other and smiled. They knew that their plan was going to work.

When the twins arrived at the trampoline, they saw a note. AnnaBelle Marie climbed onto the trampoline and she read the note.

_Welcome to Walker Stalker! I know that you and Jonah are going to have fun! Now go to the living room for your next clue_

After the AnnaBelle Marie read the note, she said, "Off to the living room."

When AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah git to the living room, they saw a cat Webkinz and they saw a note. Since AnnaBelle Marie read the first note, Jonah read the second note out loud.

_Hello friends! My name is Bob the cat. In this Walker Stalker, you are going to help me find my scooter because somebody stole it from me. If you help me then you will get rewarded with ice cream! Now go to the bathroom for your next clue. _

"Off to the bathroom!" Jonah announced.

When the twins got to the bathroom, they found a soccer ball and they found a note. The twins read the note together since they both read notes.

_This must be the soccer ball that the crook used when he threw it at Bob and stole his scooter! Go to AnnaBelle Marie's room for the next clue _

When the twins arrived in AnnaBelle Marie's room, they saw the IPad that AnnaBelle Marie used on her bed and they saw a note that said "Turn IPad on." Jonah turned the IPad on and they saw a picture of a dog. And their was another note that said:

_A dog...hmm...that must be the dog that threw the cat off the skateboard! Go to the garage_

When the twins were in the garage, they saw a Dog Webkinz on a scooter and a note.

_Mwhahahahahah! I stole the scooter! Mwhahahaha! _After Jonah read the note, he picked up the dog and he threw it and he said to AnnaBelle Marie, "What do you do now?" "You give the scooter back to the cat." Fabian said behind the twins. So the twins went back to the cat and gave the scooter to the cat and then after they did that Nina asked, "Did you enjoy that game?" The twins smiled and nodded and they got drumsticks for a prize. While they were eating the drumstick, AnnaBelle Marie asked her mom, "When Kacie arrives and she is older can she play Walker Stalker?" Nina smiled and she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Of course she can."


	31. Chapter 31

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 31  
Middle Of The Night Ice Cream  
(The twins are 10 and Kacie is 5)  
(Prologue)  
(It was 2:30 a.m. in England. Everyone was sleeping..even Nina Rutter and Fabian Rutter..BUT their kids weren't. AnnaBelle Marie was staring at her dark wall bored out of her mind the same as Kacie and Jonah was doing the same thing in his room. They couldn't go back asleep so they had to find something to do so they weren't bored. It took a few minutes but suddenly Kacie thought of something  
Kacie's POV  
I grabbed a flashlight that was in my room and AnnaBelle Marie's room and I turned it on and shined the light in my sisters face. AnnaBelle Marie groaned and turned away from the light and said, "Kacie turn that off." "No." I sat on AnnaBelle Marie's bed and I said, "Let's go get Jonah so we can sneak ice cream." AnnaBelle Marie sat up in bed and said, "Momma and daddy won't be to happy if we did that. We'd get in trouble." "If we be super quiet then we won't. Come on pleaseeee." AnnaBelle Marie sighed in defeat and said, "Fineee." I grinned and Anna and I both tip-toed out of our room with the flashlight across the hall to Jonah's room. I opened the door and Jonah sat up in bed wondering who opened the door. When he saw it was AnnaBelle Marie and I he asked, "Why are you guys in my room?" "We're about to go sneak some ice cream. Wanna join?" Jonah nodded his head and we all tip toed down the stairs into the kitchen. Jonah opened the door and he got out the chocolate ice cream and the syrup and the whipped cream and we got spoons and we sat down on the floor enjoying the delicious ice cream along with the syrup and the whipped cream. Mom and dad will NEVER catch us..hahahahahahah...but I spoke to soon. All of a sudden Jonah let out a laugh and AnnaBelle Marie and I looked to see Jonah looking like Santa Clause with whipped cream on his face. We all giggled and Anna and I copied Jonah all of us giggling and forgetting about not trying to wake up our parents.  
Nina's POV  
I was woken up to the sound of giggling...and the kids giggling. I sat up in bed and I noticed Fabian doing the same thing. We looked at each other and we knew our kids were downstairs doing something. I grabbed a flashlight and Fabian and I walked downstairs. When we got downstairs we heard the giggling was coming from the kitchen so we walked to the kitchen and we turned on the lights and we saw the kids with whipped cream on theirselves with a Santa beard and the chocolate syrup and the ice cream out. The kids looked at us looking guilty and Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie pointed a finger at Kacie. "IT WAS KACIE'S IDEA TO SNEAK DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT ICE CREAM!" Jonah shouted. "You guys were totally ok with it though!" Kacie defended. Before any of the kids fought I intervened. "That is enough. Clean yourselves up and put everything away and go upstairs to bed. No ice cream tonight for any of you." I said. "But it was Kacie's fault!" AnnaBelle Marie whined. "You and Jonah shouldn't of listened to Kacie. You guys wouldn't be in trouble if you haven't." Fabian said. All of the kids sighed and did what we said and then after that they went upstairs to bed. I shook my head and went upstairs back to bed Fabian following.


	32. Chapter 32

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 32  
A Day In The Life of Newborn Twins  
(Ok so on YouTube a bunch of people do this soo I decided to do a chapter where Nina tells everyone about her day with AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah. I hope you enjoy!)  
Nina's POV  
It was around 2:00 a.m. when I hear a cry coming from me and Fabian's room. It is the twins. They usually have a dirty diaper/they are hungry. So I turn on the light and I get AnnaBelle Marie (who was crying first, Jonah was slightly stirring) and I breastfeed her. When I finished feeding AnnaBelle Marie and I burped her, I turn to Fabian and I ask, "Can you change Anna while I feed Jonah?" He nods and he does what I ask. (He wakes up when the twins wake up because he knows I need his help.) I get Jonah from the bassinet and I breastfeed him. After he is finished I burped him and then I went to the twins nursery and I change him. After I am done changing him, I bring him back to the bassinet and I lie him down next to his sister and then Fabian and I go back to sleep.

Around 4:45 a.m., the twins are up again and this time they just need a diaper change..they are not hungry. So I take AnnaBelle Marie and Fabian takes Jonah and we go to the twins nursery and we change him. After we finish doing that, we lie them down in their bassinets and they go back to sleep.

At 7:00, the twins are up and they don't go back to sleep so this is the time Fabian and I wake up. We change the twins/feed them and then after we do that, we put them in their swings and I make coffee for Fabian and I along with some breakfast. This morning we are having Honey Nut Cheerios. After I finish making breakfast, Fabian and I eat our breakfast, and then after that we put our dishes in the dishwasher and then Fabian usually does his paperwork during this time and I work on my stories during this time. At around 9:15, the twins wake up. This time they are hungry, so I warm up there bottles and then I feed Anna, while Fabian feeds Jonah. After we finish that, I wash their bottles and I put them in the dishwasher. After that, this is the time I get to take a shower while Fabian watches the twins. I take a shower, I fix my hair (today I am just wearing my hair in a ponytail) and today I am just wearing leggings with one of my college shirts (it's a lazy day so I don't have to be all fancy.) I go downstairs and I see that the twins are still awake so this time it is play time. Fabian and I usually play Peek-A-Bo and we usually read them stories. At the end of playtime it is nap time so I put them In their swings and they go to sleep. While they are asleep, it is quiet time for Fabian and I. We usually do chores around the house but all of the chores are done so we decide to watch TV until the twins wake up.

At 12:00 the twins wake up with a dirty diaper and they are hungry. So Fabian and I change there diaper and I breastfeed the twins and I burp them. After that is done, the twins do tummy time. Fabian watches the twins as they do tummy time, and I cook lunch for Fabian and I. Today we are having grilled cheese sandwiches with milk and French fries. After lunch is over, Fabian and I clean up our dishes and we play with the twins.

After an hour of playing, the twins go down for another nap and Fabian and I go put some real clothes on. It is 1:30. When the twins wake up from there nap, were all going grocery shopping because we desperately need groceries. While waiting for the twins, Fabian and I watch TV and Fabian does more paperwork and I work on my stories.

About two hours later, we stop what we are doing because the twins are crying. Fabian and I take them out of there swings and we both change the twins and we put them in clothes (Today AnnaBelle Marie is wearing a shirt that says, "Daddy's Little Princess" and it is pink and it has a crown on it, she is wearing pants, and she's wearing a headband. Jonah is wearing a shirt that said, "I'm a player" and he was wearing pants.) After we changed the twins and I fed them, we left for the grocery store.

When we got to the grocery store, we put the twins in the cart and we got groceries. The twins were really good, they gurgled and they looked around. After being in the grocery store for 30 minutes, we checked out and left. We put the twins in the car and we loaded the groceries and we went back home. And when we got home, we unloaded the twins and the groceries. The twins played for a couple of minutes and they did there tummy Time, and then they went to sleep for a long time.

(6:30 p.m.)  
At this time, Fabian and I make dinner. (Tonight we are making spaghetti). While we are making dinner, the twins are in the kitchen with us and we are entertaining them. When dinner is finally ready, Fabian and I get plates out and we eat our dinner at the kitchen table with the twins. After we are done eating dinner, we clean up our bowls and we spend quality time with the twins.

At around 8:00 p.m., we start getting the twins ready for bed. The twins took a bath last night so all we do is we change the twins diapers and we put the twins into there onesies (AnnaBelle Marie is wearing a onesie that says, "I'm fabulous" while Jonah is wearing a onesie that says, "I'm a chick magnet.") We put the twins in the bassinet in our room and Fabian and I get ready for bed and we watch TV and we fall asleep. (I hope you guys enjoyed this day In the life!)


	33. Chapter 33

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 33: Happy Valentine's Day

As soon as AnnaBelle Marie's, Jonah's, and Kacie's eyes all opened on February 14, 2016, they all raced downstairs to see there mom making pancakes and there dad sipping his coffee. The kids looked around for there presents, but they couldn't find them. "Where are our presents?" AnnaBelle Marie wanted to know. "What presents?" Nina Rutter asked pretending to be confused but she knew what her kids meant. "OUR VALENTINE'S DAY PRESENTS!" Jonah shouted. "Hey don't scream. And after breakfast, you three are going on a scavenger hunt to find your presents." Fabian Rutter answered. The kids all looked at each other confused and Nina replied to the silence with, "Breakfast!"

After breakfast and after Kacie did the dishes, Nina and Fabian sat the kids down and explained the scavenger hunt. "OK, so this morning you are going to go on a scavenger hunt and you are going to find your Valentine Day presents your mum and I got you." Fabian first said. Nina held up sticky notes that had words written on them. "Using these sticky notes, you guys are going to follow the clues. And these will lead you to your presents." Nina gave AnnaBelle Marie the sticky notes (since she was the oldest) and Fabian said, "You are free to start whenever you want. I hope you guys enjoy the scavenger hunt and I hope you guys enjoy the scavenger hunt. We love you guys and happy Valentine's Day." And with that, Nina and Fabian went upstairs to there room.

(AnnaBelle Marie's POV)

After mom and dad left the room, I stood up from the couch and I stood in front of Kacie and Jonah. "OK you two, let's get this scavenger hunt started." After I said that, Kacie and Jonah stood next to me and Jonah read the first clue.

_Welcome to the Valentine Day scavenger hunt! In this scavenger hunt, you three will find your presents. Now here is your first clue:_

_When you kids come home from school, you put your backpacks down and take off your shoes. You go to the kitchen and have a snack and you put your shoes __

"In the shoe closet!" Kacie shouted. She ran to the the shoe closet and opened it and she pulled a note from one of Jonah's sneakers. She ran back to Jonah and I and she read the clue:

_It is winter time, but hey, we still can play in the pool! BUT how about we grab a boogie board?_

"Where is the last place you put the boogie board?" Jonah wanted to know. "Well, we took the boogie boards to the beach and then when we came back..." AnnaBelle Marie started to say. "THE GARAGE!" Kacie yelled. AnnaBelle Marie glared at Kacie and hissed, "Stop yelling." Kacie smiled nervously and we all ran to the garage. We searched it, and five minutes later, we found the boogie board...and something for Jonah.

(Jonah's POV)

Right next to the boogie board, there was a football and sneakers and a large Hershey bar. I grinned and I picked up my goodies and I told the girls, "You two can finish up the game. I'm out." And after I said that, I ran into the house, thanked mom and dad, tried out my shoes (they fit), and showed off my presents to my friends.

(Kacie's POV)  
"I walked over to the boogie board and picked up the note. "What does it say?" AnnaBelle Marie wanted to know. I read the note.

_Now that it is only you two, how about we take a trip down memory lane and look at some of the photo albums_

"Follow me." AnnaBelle Marie ordered. I followed AnnaBelle Marie and we walked into the house and we walked to the living room and we saw the albums already out. Kacie and I flipped through them, and we found our next clue.

_AnnaBelle Marie has her driver's license and she's been begging mum for a new car. Go out to the front of the house to find the prize_

"OMG!" AnnaBelle Marie screamed. She ran to the front of the house and she saw dad's old car (A jeep) waiting for her. "YAY!" She screamed jumping up and down. She ran to mom and dad and gave them a hug and she told me, "Have fun finishing up the game."

_Kacie your're the last one! It'll take a little while to find your gift, but at the end it'll be worth it!  
Go your room you share with AnnaBelle Marie and look on the table where AnnaBelle Marie does her makeup_

After I read the note, I did what it said. When I saw the note on AnnaBelle Marie's makeup table I read the note.

_OK we lied. Look behind you_

Kacie turned around and when she did she saw her dad and mom holding a One Direction shirt and tickets. She screamed and she hugged her parents and she put the shirt on and she stared lovingly at her tickets. Best Valentine's Day ever she thought. And it was the same thing the rest of the Rutter kids were thinking.


	34. Chapter 34

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 34

When AnnaBelle Marie Rutter, Kacie Rutter, and Jonah Rutter arrived home from a long, boring day of school, they threw there book bags down on the floor and they walked upstairs to there room to play on there phone likes they did almost every day. As they arrived in there rooms they heard there mom yell, "Ten minutes on your phones and then homework time!" The kids ignored their mom and they shut there doors and lied down on there beds and plays on there phones.

"HOMEWORK TIME!" Nina Rutter screamed ten minutes later up the stairs. The kids (not moving or doing anything), ignored there mom and they kept on playing on there phones. Another couple of minutes passed and Nina yelled again for the kids to start there homework but again they didn't listen.

(Nina's POV)  
That. Is. It. I told the kids three times to do there homework and they didn't do it. So it's time for me to go into mean mode. I got off of the couch and I marched up the stairs, I walked into the girls room, grabbed the girls phones (which caused them to complain and protest), and I did the same thing to Jonah and after that I walked downstairs, put the kid's phones on the table, and sat back down on the couch.

(AnnaBelle Marie's POV)  
After mom took my phone, Jonah came into my room looking sad. "Did mom take away your phone to?" Kacie asked Jonah. He nodded and he sat down on my floor and he leaned his head on the wall. "What are we going to do without our phones?! Hanna (Kacie's BFF), is planning on Snapchatting me during the Taylor Swift concert tonight and I need to see the snaps she sends to me!" Kacie whines. Jonah and I shrugged not knowing what to say.  
(No One's POV)  
Fifteen minutes later, Kacie shouted, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" She got up from her chair, closed the door, and explained the idea to her siblings.

(Later That Night-Bedtime)  
(No One's POV)  
After Nina and Fabian said goodnight to the kids and closed the kid's door and turned off the light, Jonah waited until his parents door was closed to sneak into his sister's room. When that time came, Jonah did that. After he did that, the kids had to wait until their parents were fast asleep to creep into there room and get there phones back. And that waiting took a long time.

At 12:45, AnnaBelle Marie, Kacie, and Jonah sneaked out of AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie's room, tiptoed to there parents room, opened the door, and they saw that they were fast asleep. Opening the door fully, the kids tiptoed into the room, and quietly they searched the room for there electronics.

After searching the room for fifteen minutes, the kids were about to give up. But Jonah saw the phones on the vanity. Smirking, Jonah tiptoed over to the vanity, grabbed the phones, and gave them to the girls. The three of them all gave each other highfives, and as they were walking to the door, a light came on startling the kids to stop where they are and look at the culprit.

(Fabian's POV)  
I was sleeping when all of a sudden I heard palms slapping together. I sat u in bed and saw the kids walking to the door with the cellphones Nina took earlier that day. I shook Nina awake and we both sat up in bed and I turned on the light causing the kids to stop where they are and look at Nina and us. "Going somewhere?" Nina asked crossing her arms and giving us a stern look. The kids all looked at each other and then AnnaBelle Marie said with a yawn, "We must be sleepwalking...I was just trying to get a glass of water with these two but I guess we ended up in here." Nina and I rolled our eyes and Nina said, "Put your phones on the vanity and go back to your room. Also, no phones for a week. And don't argue." The kids huffed in annoyance, did what Nina said, and went back to there rooms. I turned off the light and Nina and I went to sleep.

**OK so I hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter! I had this idea in my mind a couple of days ago and I thought it was an excellent idea, so I wrote it as a chapter. If you guys have any ideas for a story you would like me to write, leave it in your review or PM me. I'll see y'all next chapter :)**


End file.
